La última búsqueda del Maestro Pokémon
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Ash ha alcanzado su sueño más anhelado desde la infancia, logrando ser el más grande maestro pokémon; sin embargo, durante su ascendiente carrera ha olvidado cosas importantes, en particular una vieja amistad a la que deberá recuperar o resignarse a perder para siempre. CAPÍTULO IV- ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA:** POKÉMON Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NINTENDO. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

 _HOLA. ESTOY LITERALMENTE SALIENDO DE MI ZONA DE CONFORT Y ME ADENTRO EN UN FANDOM QUE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS HABÍA ABANDONADO PERO QUE EL MUNDO DEL FANFICTION ME HIZO REVIVIR. GRACIAS ANDY ELRIC POR MOSTRARME LO INTERESANTE QUE PUEDE SER._

 _¡BIENVENIDOS!_

 **Capítulo I  
El camino del maestro pokémon**

En cuanto el joven llegó al elegante bar, muchas miradas se posaron de manera poco discreta en él. Conforme se abrió paso entre las mesas, más ojos se posaban en él, acompañado de cuchicheos. La realidad era que ya no le era extraño que llamara la atención en los lugares donde se paraba ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar para el maestro pokémon más importante de la actualidad?

En cuanto la amable mesera lo colocó en una apartada mesa del bar, le preguntó si deseaba algo de beber- Un whisky - respondió, la joven empleada le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa y se retiró.

Una vez solo, Ash Ketchum no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso. Aún le era extraño cómo algunas chicas (o "fans"), tomarán esas raras actitudes ante su presencia. Era muy curioso, porque realmente en los últimos años había adquirido una fama impresionante, todo gracias a su título de "El maestro pokémon más grande de la segunda mitad del siglo", o algo así lo habían nombrado en la prensa.

Desde luego, ese mote no era algo inventado sólo porque sí. Ash había trabajando duramente desde los 10 años para ser honrado con ese reconocimiento. Era cuando tenía esa edad que empezó su camino para alcanzar su más grande sueño: ser un maestro pokémon; no obstante, con el paso del tiempo su técnica había mejorado tanto que a sus 27 años ya había logrado ser campeón en cuanta liga se había puesto en su camino (incluso las que siendo aún un niño había perdido), además de tener una amplia gama de pokémons que entrenaba. De hecho, cuando ya contaba con esa fama de campeón, gente de muchas partes del mundo lo buscaba para que les diera consejos o para desafiarlo a alguna batalla amistosa.

Mientras le entregaban su bebida y se disponía a tomar un sorbo, Ash sonrió para sus adentros. En esa fase como "asesor" o "consejero" de entrenadores pokémon, había visto desfilar a cientos de personajes (algunos que juraría había conocido en sus viajes), de la mayoría de ellos no recordaba ni su nombre; realmente no tenía mucha cabeza para recordar personas en lugar de pokémons. Lo que sí tenía muy presente, era que todas esas personas le habían mostrado su agradecimiento con un cheque con varios ceros escritos. Esa, junto a sus premios de ligas, habían construido la buena posición económica en la que ahora vivía.

Ash, no era un tipo exageradamente rico o algo así, simplemente vivía con muchas comodidades que en sus orígenes no tuvo, al mismo tiempo que podía permitirse darle una vida sin preocupaciones a su madre (aunque ella muchas veces se mostraba rejega de que él le diera cosas)- _A veces puede ser tan orgullosa_ \- pensó el muchacho, sin notar las verdaderas razones de su madre.

Trató de despejarse de esas ideas, la verdad era que normalmente no prestaba atención a esos temas de índole muy personal. Miró su reloj un poco ansioso, su cita de aquella noche se empezaba a retrasar, como si no supiera que él no tenía tiempo para regalar, era una persona muy ocupada.

En ese momento se sintió observado, claro, mucha gente no podía evitar mirarlo, pero esto era diferente, se sentía como si una mirada llevara largo rato analizándolo. Buscó discretamente por todo el elegante bar a la persona que lo estaba escaneando con los ojos y se topó con un hombre que desde la barra lo observaba. Ash lo miró, esa cara la conocía de algún lado, aunque su despiste no le permitió en primera instancia saber de dónde. Entonces, su interlocutor hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y alzó su trago como si brindara con él desde esa distancia. Era un sujeto de tez morena y unos ojos bastante particulares, como si estuvieran cerrados. Su porte y la familiaridad con la que hizo aquel gesto, le hicieron comprender. Claro, no podía ser otro que su viejo amigo Brock. Sin dudarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él, con el objetivo de simplemente saludarlo.

No obstante era raro, no sabía de qué hablarle, hacía de verdad mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él.

-¿Brock?... Hola- le dijo apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

-Hola, creí que no vendrías a saludarme- comentó con una fría sinceridad- Te vi desde que llegaste y pensé que no notarías mi presencia… con tanta gente que te observa siempre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me sorprende un poco… No sabía que frecuentabas este tipo de lugares.

Su viejo amigo dibujó una sonrisa extraña, Ash no recordaba que ese tipo de gesto fuera precisamente de alegría- ¿No creíste que podías ser el único de nosotros que podía llegar tan lejos? También podemos estar en estos sitios tan… exclusivos.

Ash no supo bien qué responder ¿Estaba volviéndose loco o su viejo amigo no estaba muy contento de verlo?- Bueno, es que no supe de ti desde hace mucho… Quisiera contarte tantas cosas, mi cita se ha retrasado quizá podamos…

-Mira Ash, creo que si no hemos podido hablar desde hace tiempo es porque…- hizo una pausa tratando de no perder el control, no quería alzar la voz ni que se notara que estaba resentido con el joven maestro pokémon; le tenía aún cierto aprecio y no pretendía manchar su imagen pública con una discusión en medio de un bar. Respiró hondo y continuó hablando- Te has alejado de todos ¿sí?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó y por reflejo volteó hacia su mesa, para ver si su cita ya había aparecido.

-Precisamente de eso que estás haciendo. Siempre estás ocupado, siempre pensando en tus cosas… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a ver a tu madre? ¿Cuándo hablaste por última vez con el profesor Oak o Gary o que fuiste a tu pueblo natal?...

Ash no supo qué responder. Lo cierto era que tenía más de 5 años que no ponía un pie en Pueblo Paleta, a su madre la había invitado a pasar la navidad pasada en su casa en la ciudad (desde entonces no se habían visto personalmente) y sus videollamadas eran tan escasas que no recordaba exactamente cuántas semanas habían pasado desde la última. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, pero también algo indignado ¿Cómo se atrevía Brock hablarle así?

Rió nerviosamente, inclinó su cabeza en un intento de parecer tranquilo y se ajustó la corbata que hacía juego con el lujoso traje que aquella noche vestía- Brock, no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada.

-¡Escúchate Ash!- le espetó y bajó de nuevo el volumen de su voz al notar que atrajo algunas miradas- Escúchate, me respondes como una maldita estrella de rock; no lo eres y yo no soy un intento de periodista. Se supone que _éramos_ amigos.

-¿Éramos?

-Te apuesto lo que sea a que no habías pensado en mí en años hasta que me viste hace unos minutos. Jamás te has preocupado por saber un poco de los que alguna vez estuvimos contigo en todo momento… - lo miró de arriba abajo, sin poder creer que ese niño, su mejor amigo, al que había llegado a querer como un hermano menor, ahora era un completo desconocido- Creo que _ella_ tenía razón, cambiaste… Ahora sólo piensas en ti, eres más… egoísta.

Ash no supo exactamente de quién hablaba, y aunque muy en el fondo lo sospechaba, su cerebro se aferraba a bloquear toda información sobre esa persona; Brock pareció percatarse inmediatamente y bufó para luego agregar- No tienes ni idea de quién te hablo ¿verdad? A pesar de todo lo que ella también hizo por ti, la olvidaste completamente… Me imagino, como tus otras amiguitas.

Hubo un silencio. De pronto la mesera que le había atendido con coquetería los interrumpió- Señor Ketchum, su acompañante llegó, le espera en su mesa.

-Gracias- se alejó lentamente sin apartar la vista de Brock.

-Buenas noches- saludó al regresar a la apartada mesa que había ocupado en un principio. Tomó asiento y de un sorbo terminó su bebida.

-Señor Ketchum, un honor conocerlo- dijo el hombrecillo nervioso, Ash apenas lo conocía pero lo había asediado por semanas para poder concretar una propuesta.

-Sí, sí…- respondió, le irritaba su tono lambiscón; ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente así pero esa noche sentía que muchas cosas en él no estaban como siempre- Vamos al grano.

-Oh sí, sí… Sé que es un hombre muy ocupado y realmente agradezco que me brindara algo de su valioso tiempo.

Ash pasó sus manos por su cara tratando de concentrarse; justo en ese momento, la mesera le sirvió un segundo trago- A ver señor Kumamoto, me había explicado por teléfono que la finalidad de esta reunión era hablar sobre una propuesta, un torneo … algo así.

-Oh sí, un importante grupo de patrocinadores estamos muy interesados en organizar una justa entre diversos entrenadores pokémon, y nuestra idea es que usted no sólo sea parte como juez, sino que sea un homenaje a su brillante carrera.

De ahí partió a hablar como una tarabilla, hablaba sobre cómo pensaban hacer una convocatoria, seleccionar a los mejores, dónde hacerlo y el montón de dinero que le generaría a todos el simple hecho de que él avalara el concurso. Ash comenzaba a cansarse de la plática, continuaba bebiendo y ya se sentía asqueado de que ese hombre lo alabara en cada oportunidad.

Definitivamente Ash no se sentía él mismo esa noche, y la razón de ello seguía en la barra observándolo. Una mezcla de alcohol y el aburrimiento de la palabrería de Kumamoto, empezaron a hacer que el joven maestro pokémon analizara un poco lo que Brock había intentado decirle.

¿Acaso era un egoísta que sólo pensaba en él? ¿Y qué tenía de malo eso? Se había convertido en un gran maestro pokémon y lo había logrado a base de trabajo arduo, sin tiempo para pensar en más. ¿Le tendría envidia porque pudo lograr su sueño? Además, quién diablos le había metido esa idea a Brock.

 _Ella… ella… ella…_

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero pareció que Brock se aburrió de sólo verlo desde la distancia. Pidió su cuenta y se dispuso a irse.

-Espere un momento…- le dijo a su interlocutor, interrumpiéndolo- Ya vuelvo.

Ash se puso de pie y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no había sido tan buena idea beber sin medida. No se sentía completamente ebrio pero sí sentía que las cosas que movían caprichosamente de su lugar. Se acercó a Brock que ya se retiraba.

-Espera - dijo mientras su voz se barría un poco, efecto de las copas- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pensé que estabas muy ocupado- le sonrió con ironía.

-Ese, ese es sólo un payaso que quiere hacer un torneo en mi honor ¿puedes creerlo? Qué absurdo.

-No me suena absurdo- respondió con frialdad- Apenas perfecto para ti, supongo que será la oda a lo que te has esforzado tanto en construir.

Comenzó a caminar, no sentía ganas de hablar más con él, no sin poder callar tantas cosas. Ash lo pescó del brazo con fuerza para que no lo dejara con la palabra en la boca- ¡Te digo que te esperes!- sin darse cuenta habló con fuerza y muchas miradas se centraron en él.

-Oye tranquilo, no todos somos tus lame botas, dispuestos a hacer lo que desees sólo por ser tú- se miraron frente a frente. Ya no era como antes, ahora ambos eran unos hombres y prácticamente eran igual de altos y corpulentos.

-¡Está bien, lárgate si quieres!- lo soltó, a su alrededor se desataron murmullos. Regresó a su mesa con bastante mal humor- Señor "Ku…mo…to", me voy. Mándeme la propuesta formal- buscó torpemente en su billetera y sacó varios billetes, que arrojó a la mesa- Cortesía de la casa- expresó y salió de ahí.

Una vez fuera del bar, se dirigió a su automóvil sintiendo de nuevo que el piso de empeñaba en no permanecer en su lugar. Nadie se atrevió a impedirle que se fuera solo en ese estado, nadie tenía el valor de decirle al gran maestro pokémon que estaba mal, que se estaba equivocando. Intentó meter la llave en la puerta del vehículo y éstas resbalaron de sus manos. Miró hacia abajo intentando encontrarlas en la oscuridad sin éxito.

No fue hasta que una mano masculina las encontró y las sostuvo frente a él- Ash, no puedes conducir así- dijo Brock. Su tono ya no era molesto, más bien había una auténtica preocupación que se parecía mucho a la que manifestaba en los viajes que tuvieron juntos hacía varios años- Yo te llevo, vamos.

No fue una pregunta, pero tampoco era una orden completamente autoritaria. Ash sólo asintió, le permitió conducir su lujoso automóvil mientras él le indicaba cómo llegar a su casa, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Cuando por fin llegaron, bajaron del vehículo en un silencio que sólo se vio roto cuando Brock habló- Vaya, si que vives bien- dijo mirando la fachada de su casa.

-Necesito mucho espacio ¿sabes?... Mis pokémons requieren tener un amplio lugar para entrenar- habló ya sin tanta torpeza del alcohol.

-Lo sé, leí hace unos meses un artículo en una revista, hablaban sobre tu gimnasio personal. Es impresionante.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-No, ya es un poco tarde. Además, sólo vine a la ciudad para arreglar un asunto de trabajo, debo volver a Isla Valencia a primera hora- le entregó las llaves de su automóvil.

-Ah… así que ahí vives.

Brock sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad para su amigo en muchos años- Sí, la con la profesora Ivy- se sonrojó un poco- Así que sin un día necesitas algo, puedes encontrarme ahí.

A Ash le pareció extraño. ¿Hacía cuánto no hablaba así con alguien? Desde luego, Pikachu y el resto de sus pokémons eran muy importantes para él, eran sus amigos; pero ya había olvidado lo que era convivir de manera más íntima con un humano y más alguien como Brock, que no tenía miedo de decirle las cosas como son, que tenía la fuerza de una roca pero la calidez de un gran amigo, al que bien podría considerarle un hermano. La gente que usualmente lo rodeaba era tan distinta a su viejo amigo, eran personas que sólo se dedicaban a alabarlo o que simplemente no lo conocían a detalle.

-Gracias, Brock… y gracias por traerme- se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-De nada. Ahora descansa- se dio la media vuelta.

-Brock, espera…

-¿Qué pasa?- se volvió a mirarlo.

-Ella… ella es… - no sabía cómo preguntarle- ¿A qué te referías con mis _amiguitas_?- cambió su pregunta porque no tenía valor de hablar sobre _ella_.

-Ash, siempre pensé que yo era un conquistador, pero creo que tú me dejas atrás- el más joven siguió sin entender- Desde muy chico tuviste la suerte de tener a una chica dispuesta a seguirte a todos lados y apoyarte… Hasta donde sé, tu suerte no ha cambiado mucho, pero creo que sigues sin darte cuenta de ello.

-Creo que sí tomé demás hoy, no entiendo nada.

Sonrió- He leído algunas revistas, parece que te involucran mucho con una chica en particular…

-¡No!... ¡Rayos!... Odio esas tontas revistas del corazón, Serena es sólo una amiga- Ash no pudo evitar de nuevo sentirse agredido de que la conversación fuera hacia su vida privada, y más con chismes.

-Supongo que así la ves, tienes ese estigma… Todas son sólo tus amigas- la última frase volvió a cargarse de cierto resentimiento.

-¡Bueno, ya dime qué tanto insinúas…! ¡Tanto afán con lo que hago y que soy un egoísta y que cambié!- su voz se había alzado más que en bar, ya no le importaba pues estaban solos- ¿Qué diablos hice para que me trates así?

-Misty.

Sólo pronunció Brock con algo de enfado. Sabía que su amiga había sufrido mucho con la distancia, la indiferencia que se convirtió en frialdad y luego olvido; así como el cambio que Ash había presentado a lo largo de los años, cada vez más cerrado, solitario… egoísta. Dolía no sólo por la amistad que los unía desde niños, había algo más. Brock jamás escuchó de parte de su pelirroja amiga una alguna confesión, o una declaración abierta sobre algún sentimiento. Pero no hacía falta, esas cosas se notaban; y más cuando en una ocasión la vio llorar, y él la había consolado en silencio por horas, en las que ella sólo decía lo insensible que era Ash y lo tonta que era ella misma.

Por su parte, Ketchum se quedó congelado al escuchar su nombre. Hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba, que nadie le hablaba sobre esa chica que lo conocía de una manera que ninguna otra. Pero que apartó de su vida por tantos y tan diferentes motivos.

Cuando salió de su letargo, Brock ya se había marchado. Quizá era lo mejor, no podía permitir que su viejo amigo apareciera de la nada a mover y revivir tantas cosas en él.

Entró en su casa, todo estaba tranquilo, como siempre. Se asomó a los jardines, a los estanques, a la arena de combate. Ninguna de sus criaturas estaba activa a esa hora. Fue a la habitación contigua a la suya. Su inseparable Pikachu estaba dormido. Así que no había nada que lo perturbara, sólo lo que había dentro de él.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cantina que tenía junto a la cocina. Sacó otra botella, dispuesto a borrar con base en algunos tragos, todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Fue a su habitación, apenas se sirvió el primer trago cuando una llamada entró, y en la pantalla de aparato que tenía en sus aposentos, apareció el rostro de una joven rubia.

-Ash ¿estás ahí?

Escondió la botella- Sí aquí estoy- se acercó a la pantalla.

-Está muy oscuro, prende la luz- le pidió la rubia.

-Estaba a punto de dormir- mintió.

-Aún traes tu traje.

 _Malditas videollamadas, debo tener un teléfono normal aquí_ \- pensó- Ah sí. No me había dado cuenta.

-Ash, supe que esta noche tuviste un problema en tu reunión.

-Serena, fue sólo un malentendido ¿de acuerdo?... Todo salió bien, de hecho, el señor... ese, me va a mandar una propuesta para ser parte de un torneo.

-¿En serio?... Obviamente serás la estrella del él ¿no?- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Algo así… Oye, estoy un poco cansado. Después hablaremos.

-Oh claro, estoy ansiosa porque me cuentes todos los detalles- señaló la estrella pokémon.

-Sí… Por cierto ¿cómo supiste…?

-Una tiene sus secretos Ash, y mucha gente que nos conoce va a ese lugar.

-Sí verdad.

-Claro. En fin, sí pareces cansado. Y yo mañana tengo unas pruebas de vestuario muy temprano, así que buenas noches…- se despidió pero antes agregó con voz más suave (que si Ash fuera más diestro en esos temas, se hubiera dado cuenta que era un tono casi seductor)- Por cierto, espero que hayas pensado muy bien mi propuesta y lo positivo que es para ambos, y que la próxima vez que nos veamos me des tu respuesta.

-Claro, claro…Bueno, buenas noches- le colgó y desconectó el teléfono para que pudiera descansar en paz.

Esa noche Ash no tenía ánimos de nada. Menos de hablar con Serena, aunque ella era una de las pocas personas con las que realmente interactuaba. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años, sin embargo, el destino se había empeñado en reunirlos una vez más. Él como un destacado maestro pokémon y ella como la irrefutable Reina de Kalos.

Hacía un poco más de un año habían coincidido en una fiesta con personalidades de élite, desde entonces Serena se había empeñado en no perder contacto. Otra peligrosa dosis de cercanía la habían brindado los medios al esmerarse en ponerlos como pareja, cuestión que él le parecía de lo más incómoda e irrelevante en su vida.

Se tiró en su cama ya sin ánimos ni de beber, ni de cambiarse, ni nada. Miró a un lado y vio en su mesa noche el libro que leía a veces cuando tenía insomnio: "Comportamiento de pokémons de agua. Claves para entrenarlos"

El ejemplar lo había leído decenas de veces, pero nunca dejaba de estudiar sus libros para descubrir algo nuevo en ellos. Sin embargo, aquella noche ése tenía algo diferente. Sonrió levemente- _Pokémons de agua… agua… Misty_ \- pensó en su nombre, en lo que vivieron, sus aventuras, su voz, su risa, sus cabellos, los azules estanques que eran sus ojos, su aroma que siempre le recordaba al mar.

Y aunque de manera incontrolada cientos de recuerdos venían a su mente, Ash se reprendió a sí mismo. Se había prometido hace mucho tiempo, ya no pensar en ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _COMO DIJE, ÉSTA ES MI PRESENTACIÓN ACÁ EN POKÉMON. ESPERO QUE SEA DE INTERÉS ESTA HISTORIA QUE COMIENZO A COMPARTIR. ESTOY CONSCIENTE DE QUE PROBABLEMENTE MUCHOS LECTORES ME ODIARÁN, PERO YA ES COSTUMBRE QUE ME PASE ESO, JEJEJE… TAMBIÉN SÉ QUE ALGUNOS ESTARÁN MEDIO CONFUNDIDOS, PERO CALMA QUE APENAS ESTO EMPIEZA._

 _BIEN, GRACIAS POR LEER Y, SI ES EL CASO, AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS, SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS, BURLAS, ETC._

 _LOS LEERÉ EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA._


	2. Chapter 2

_EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO LLEGA HASTA USTEDES GRACIAS A ANDY ELRIC Y SUKI90._

 _SU, GRACIAS POR INCLUIRME EN SU PEQUEÑO Y SELECTO GRUPO DE POKÉGIRLS Y POR COMPARTIR TUS FANARTS Y FANFICS QUE DIERON BUENAS DOSIS DE INSPIRACIÓN. ANDY, GRACIAS POR TU INTERÉS Y ENTUSIASMO, TUS INVALUABLES COMENTARIOS, POR TUS INVOLUNTARIAS IDEAS Y, SOBRE TODO, GRACIAS POR NO MORDERME. A AMBAS GRACIAS POR SU ASESORÍA Y AMISTAD._

 **Capítulo II**  
 **Nuevas oportunidades**

Se encontraba de nuevo con las rodillas y manos apoyadas en el frío suelo. Apenas podía sostenerse, se sentía derrotado, sin poder creer que todo se le había ido de las manos. Con su cabeza agachada era incapaz de mirarla de nuevo. De pronto sintió que sus pasos se aproximaban a él y no pudo controlar la tensión que llenó todo su cuerpo, porque con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ahora su cuerpo tenía reacciones inesperadas.

Y todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento era por _ella._ Tanta confusión y frustración eran por _ella_...

Aquel sueño se vio interrumpido abruptamente por el ruido que esa mañana ya llenaba su casa. Para fortuna de Ash, el personal que daba mantenimiento a todas las áreas de su residencia ya se encontraba trabajando. Aunque no era agradable ser despertado así, agradeció profundamente que lo salvaran de aquel sueño. De esos que se mezclan con la realidad y viejos recuerdos, con cuestiones que era mejor dejar atrás, olvidar… como si de verdad hubiesen sido parte de un sueño.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. La luz le molestó un poco, cortesía de los whiskys que había tomado la noche anterior. Sintió junto a su torso una pequeña figura muy cálida; sin duda se trataba de su inseparable Pikachu que de alguna manera se había colado a la habitación para acompañarlo en su descanso. Era curioso pensar que esa criatura era la única que lo acompañaba siempre y la única que podía brindarle un poco de calor en su lecho de descanso.

Esa idea lo llenó por varios minutos. Por primera vez en muchos años caía en la cuenta de lo solo que estaba en esa enorme casa. Algo de compañía humana no estaba de más, pero su madre, a quién le propuso alguna vez se mudara con él, se había negado a hacerlo argumentando que ella estaba bien en su casa de Pueblo Paleta. Ya hacía tiempo de aquella propuesta, Ash se preguntó qué le respondería su madre si se lo volvía a proponer, agregando ahora que de un momento a otro la soledad había comenzado a pesarle.

 _Pero tú así lo decidiste-_ se dijo en silencio. Era cierto, y ahora tenía todo lo que había deseado desde niño (o quizás poseía más de lo que alguna vez soñó), así que no había tiempo de sentimentalismos.

Se incorporó un poco. Pikachu sintió su movimiento y comenzó a despertarse. -Ey, vamos amigo. Tenemos mucho que entrenar hoy.

La pequeña criatura amarilla abrió sus ojos poco a poco y le contestó asintiendo con su característico - ¡Pi…!

La verdad era que Ash no tenía mucho ánimo y menos cuando se puso de pie y todo se movió un poco. Miró su reloj y se percató que era casi mediodía, sin duda los tragos de la noche anterior habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo. Se reprendió a sí mismo por beber así.

Rápidamente se duchó, no quería seguir desperdiciando el día. Si bien era un tranquilo domingo, a Ash le gustaba aprovechar cada día de la semana para entrenar a sus pokémons. Para él, los descansos eran pérdida de tiempo y eso llevaba al fracaso. El joven entrenador se había acostumbrado tanto a siempre ganar que detestaba el fracaso. Odiaba perder; de hecho, la última vez que había perdido era algo tan lejano…

Sin más, decidió salir a su amplio jardín para tomar su desayuno (que a esa hora ya era más bien el almuerzo), no sin antes colocarse unas gafas oscuras que lo protegían de la luz del sol que esa mañana sentía como si derritiera sus ojos.

Mientras Pikachu corría de prisa para poder caminar a su ritmo, Ash se percató que sus empleados cambiaban de actitud ante su presencia, se quedaban completamente calladas y desviaban su mirada a cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Implícitamente los había acostumbrado a verlos hacia abajo, porque él era el más grande Maestro Pokémon y merecía el respeto de cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. En ese momento se sintió más ajeno a las personas.

Se sentó en el amplio jardín a degustar su desayuno, conformado por un jugo y un poco de fruta. Pikachu lo acompañaba y antes de que pudiera disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad, una visita llegó cruzando el jardín con una familiaridad que ya empezaba a hacerse inquietante.

-¡Hola, Ash!- saludó Serena muy efusiva desde la distancia y una vez que se sentó en la mesa a acompañarlo, lo miró con más atención -Vaya Ash desayunando apenas a esta hora... Tomaste anoche ¿cierto?

En general, no le era pesado pasar tiempo con Serena, a veces le era amena su compañía. Era cierto, no es un tipo que tiene tiempo para socializar pero su amiga siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecerse y hablar. Además, había otro factor muy importante; Ash detestaba que la gente le quisiera sacar cosas de su vida personal o que fingieran conocerlo sólo para agradar, a Serena la conocía de años y naturalmente sabía mucho sobre él, eran amigos y no tenía que fingir. Esa misma amistad hacía que ella no le lambisconeara o se pusiera a sus pies "sólo por caer bien".

No, jamás; Serena era toda una Estrella Pokémon, siendo desde hacía algunos años la inamovible Reina de Kalos, su amiga era toda una diva que nunca andaría arrastrándose por alguien. O al menos así la percibía Ash.

Asimismo, la rubia tenía otros puntos a su favor: a Serena le encantaba hablar y hablar... (no conversar, hablar). Ash se sentía relativamente cómodo con ella porque se la pasaba hablando de sus cosas, poco se detenía a preguntarle algo a él, y si lo hacía, caía en trivialidades. Incluso, el joven maestro pokémon había programado su mente con respuestas como: "¿ah sí?", "¿en serio?", "¿Qué pasó después?", entre otras frases que utilizaba cuando no tenía deseos de prestarle atención y evitar que ella se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que Serena salía con comentarios como el que le hacía ahora. Últimamente la chica soltaba esos comentarios con más frecuencia. Hasta la última vez que se vieron Ash creyó comprender el porqué, y es que Serena quería velar por sus intereses.

-Serena ahora no ¿sí? ... Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Ella rió levemente- Ash, desde la distancia toda tu persona grita: "resaca"... Vamos, estás desvelado, te duele la cabeza, traes gafas oscuras... Tú sólo tomas un whisky en todas tus reuniones, aunque al final sólo sea puro hielo derretido ¿Tan complicada estuvo tu cita de anoche?

Ash suspiró. Serena era la única amiga que le quedaba así que no quería ser grosero con ella. Además ella parecía entenderlo.

 _¿Seguro? Eso mismo pensabas de otra persona..._ \- se dijo en su mente- _Así comenzó todo y al final tuviste que tomar medidas drásticas, antes de que todo se saliera de control._

Ash apretó su puño. Apenas la noche anterior había pensado en ella luego de años, no era para que su cerebro abusara y la trajera a tema a cada oportunidad.

-¿Te pasa algo?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Serena.

-¿Qué? Ah no. De hecho salió bien. Unos empresarios organizarán un torneo especial donde seré juez y el último rival a vencer. Supongo que ya enviaron la propuesta a mi correo, creo que aceptaré.

-¡Wow! - le chica se puso de pie y fue inmediatamente hacia él para pararlo y abrazarlo con toda la efusividad que pudo- Es mejor de lo que me imaginé anoche que hablamos.

-Parece que sí- respondió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Claro que lo es; por fin un merecido reconocimiento a tu brillante carrera. ¡Oh Ash por fin tienes todo: prestigio y poder! -agregó mirándose cara a cara pero sin romper el contacto entre ellos.

-No olvides mi talento, mis títulos y mis pokémon.

-Obviamente. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar, tu fama estará por los cielos... Y tienes que cuidar esa fama- expresó tocando el pecho del joven con sus dedos para remarcar cada palabra- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije el otro día?

Entonces él rompió el contacto soltando un leve bufido. Volvió a su asiento y tomó un largo sorbo a su jugo.

-... Ash...- le reprendió su amiga también tomando asiento.

-Serena no es el momento.

-Claro que no, es el mejor momento. Ahora más que nunca estarás expuesto a la opinión pública... Y no me salgas de nuevo con que eso no te interesa porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Él sólo cruzó los brazos. De cierta manera tenía razón. No le interesaba si hablaban de él en los medios (aunque tampoco podía negar que le gustaba leer y escuchar halagos a sus talentos como entrenador); sin embargo aborrecía cuando hablaban de su vida privada, porque todo eran especulaciones o descaradas mentiras.

-Ash- continuó la chica hablando y estiró su mano para estrechar la de él- Sé que estás cansado de los rumores y que ha sido incómodo todo lo que se ha dicho sobre nosotros, por eso te planteé esa solución.

Hacía unas semanas, Ash había tenido una acalorada llamada telefónica con el editor de una ridícula revista del corazón; la razón habían sido unas fotografías publicadas donde Ash y Serena salían juntos de un hotel de ciudad Jubileo. La publicación, que ocasiones anteriores había sugerido un romance entre ellos, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos al insinuar que habían tenido un encuentro "más que amistoso" en ese lugar. El maestro pokémon había enfurecido y a gritos le explicó al responsable de la revista que si se hallaron en esa situación fue porque coincidieron en un evento de beneficencia para los Centros Pokémon de la región de Sinnoh. De hecho, la mayoría de los invitados se habían hospedado en ese hotel y Serena y Ash se habían encontrado y asistieron juntos a esa cena. Sólo eso.

Ante lo ocurrido, y por la reacción del joven, su amiga le había comentado sobre lo incómodo que resultaban los inventos sobre algo entre ellos: -Creo que si realmente fuéramos pareja hablarían menos de lo que hacemos o no...- y entonces la expresión de la rubia había cambiado, como si una gran revelación se hubiera presentado ante ella- ¡Eso es!... Ash, esa es la solución, vamos a aceptar que tenemos una relación- le había dicho.

-¿Y...? - le preguntó la chica en ese momento- ¿Sí lo has pensado?

-Un poco... Pero la verdad es que no creo que sea buena idea. No tengo algún interés por tener una relación- trataba de ser lo más honesto posible y evitar sonrojarse.

-Ash entiende, es sólo para acallar rumores. No tendría nada de malo. Tienes 27 años, ya eres un hombre, uno muy reconocido y apuesto, que sigas soltero y que nunca se te haya visto con una mujer es muy raro y pronto empezarán a correr rumores de otro tipo- le decía sin soltar su mano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó esforzándose en serio por no sonrojarse.

-Ya sabes... Que tú... Bueno, que a ti no te gustan las mujeres.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó y hasta sus pokémon voltearon a verlo. Pikachu, quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación, brincó de su lugar para luego mirarlo con la cabeza inclinada, quizá tratando de comprender lo que Serena había dado a entender.

Ash, por su parte, apenas se imaginaba lo horrible que sería aquello. Negar que Serena era su novia era una cosa, pero negar que la razón por la que no tenía novia era porque tenía "otra preferencia" era algo abismalmente diferente.

No se imaginaba teniendo otra discusión con su madre para que dejará de leer esas revistas y no atendiera a los chismes. Y es que en ocasiones anteriores se había molestado con ella porque le preguntaba si era cierto que tenía una relación con Serena.

El maestro pokémon se quitó las gafas oscuras y pasó una de sus manos por el rostro para despejarse de esas ideas.

-No quiero que digan eso de mí. ¡Es completamente falso!

-Tranquilo Ash - expresó la rubia quien ya no sostenía la mano de su amigo- No tienes que demostrarme nada... Aunque no me molestaría averiguarlo- agregó entre dientes, cuestión que Ash pasó por alto, era pésimo para captar las indirectas -Por eso te di mi idea, además es sólo que lo digamos, no es necesario que hagamos más...

-No sé Serena. Tienes tu punto y te agradezco por querer ayudarme pero esto también te afectaría a ti- la miró a los ojos.

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia él- Créeme que no me importaría que me relacionaran contigo de manera oficial, de todos modos ya dicen eso- sonrió- Y si te refieres a que yo esté involucrada o interesada en alguien más, no es así- Ash arqueó la ceja- … Oh vamos, lo de Clemont fue hace mucho tiempo; él ya no es parte de mi vida, ni siquiera nos hemos visto en años, desde que él se fue de la ciudad- aclaró la rubia pues estaba consciente que había sido de conocimiento de Ash la relación que tuvo con el ex líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose.

-Serena... De verdad esos temas no me importan... Yo no...

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Eres un chico tan predecible que sé que dirás que no tienes tiempo para relaciones tan personales y que no crees en el amor... Está bien, lo respeto. Por eso mismo esto no debería afectarte, mejor piensa en lo positivo que sería para tu imagen ser el novio de la Reina de Kalos, incluso después, quién sabe, hasta formalizar.

-¡Pika...!- expresó la pequeña criatura eléctrica que acompañaba a Ash a todas partes desde que tenía 10 años... Esta vez sí comprendía con claridad las palabras de la estrella pokémon y sin duda su expresión y cara de sorpresa eran más que adecuadas.

-¿Te... te refieres a...?

-Sí Ash. Imagínate, la gente enloquecería al vernos casándonos...

-¿No crees que eso es demasiado?

-Claro que no y más si realmente no te importan esas cosas del romance.

-Pero yo no podría arruinarte la vida así, atándote a mí sólo por proteger nuestro prestigio.

Hubo un largo silencio. Vaya que Ash sí era una piedra, le era imposible entender lo que pasaba justo frente a su nariz; por lo que Serena pensó que quizá era momento de ser franca y actuar muy directamente -No puedo creerlo...- expresó un poco exasperada.

-¿Qué?

-No te das cuenta ¿verdad? - fue ahora él quien inclinó un poco porque no tenía idea de lo que la rubia hablaba- Ash, si te sugerí que aceptemos públicamente una relación es porque yo _quiero_ tener una relación contigo- el muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella se adelantó a cualquier comentario- Y no es sólo para proteger nuestra imagen y tampoco significa un sacrificio para mí... Ash, tú me gustas.

Serena había sido tajante con esa frase. Ash, por su parte, se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien o algo los interrumpiera; incluso Pikachu, que seguía la conversación los dejó solos y se dirigió hacia los jardines con el resto de sus compañeros.

 _Valiente amigo-_ pensó por un segundo el maestro pokémon.

-¿Y? - preguntó Serena luego de un silencio.

-Yo... Bueno, yo no sé qué decir...- hablaba torpemente. Y es que Ash estaba siempre tan inmerso en sus cosas que no le pasó por la mente que ella sintiera alguna atracción hacia él.

Hacia tanto que estaba tan ajeno a esos temas que realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Luego de otro silencio la chica suspiró- Supongo que eso es todo... Bueno Ash, tengo que irme.

La joven se puso de pie dejando al muchacho muy aturdido. Sin embargo, aún iba a jugar su último movimiento. Se acercó a él, que permanecía sentado e inmóvil, y le dijo en ese tono de voz suave y seductor que reservaba sólo para el maestro pokémon que la había conquistado desde hacía muchos años.

-En serio Ash, estoy muy enamorada de ti y me haría inmensamente feliz si tú me aceptaras en tu vida- dicho eso, acercó su rostro al del inmutable moreno y unió sus labios en un beso que durante mucho tiempo había guardado -Piénsalo, por favor.

Se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes sonreírle a Pikachu que "casualmente" ya regresaba con su entrenador.

Claro, Serena tenía mucho por sonreír; por fin había logrado besar al hombre que había esperado toda su vida y todo pintaba bastante bien, Ash era soltero y no se sabía de alguna relación con otra mujer. Es cierto, era algo lento en esos temas pero la presión lo obligaría a tomar la decisión.

Además se sentía muy segura de sí misma. Ella era hermosa, la Reina de Kalos... Se conocían de años... - _Definitivamente soy lo mejor para él y cuando acepte, logrará sentir por mí lo que no ha sentido por alguna otra_.

No obstante, y no para su agrado, Ash ya tenía algunos conocimientos en materia y tenía sus razones para no repetir la experiencia.

-¡Pika...!- expresó la rata eléctrica para sacar a su amigo del ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué? ... Ah... -reaccionó por fin- No me mires así... Yo no... no la besé- aclaró mientras un tono rojizo se pintaba en su cara.

-Pika- reclamó.

Ash era sumamente discreto, incluso con su primer pokémon y mejor amigo, pero había cosas que no eran necesarias hablar; por lo que siempre sospechó que Pikachu sabía que durante una época las cosas en su vida eran muy diferentes y que en un breve tiempo sucedió algo con una vieja amistad.

Si bien Pikachu lo seguía a casi todos lados y lo conocía desde que tenía 10 años, para fortuna de Ash, había muchas cosas que el pokémon desconocía. Y es que el muchacho había ocultado eso porque le daba vergüenza y (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) aquello lo había lastimado.

-Ya sé lo que piensas pero... - una vez más la criatura le protestó- No. Eso fue hace mucho ¿sí?... Además, eso no significó nada - mintió para minimizar la situación.

De pronto el muchacho se dejó caer en la silla. Cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar su mente. Era una absurda coincidencia que la noche anterior se encontrara a Brock y que éste le recordara a aquella pelirroja que significó demasiadas cosas en su vida; y ahora Serena de la nada le salía con que está enamorada de él.

 _No quiero..._ \- pensó- _Prefiero estar solo. Es lo mejor, desde hace años así lo decidí._

Y ahora su mente iba hacia otra cosa. Ese beso. Tantos años que no besaba a una chica que había olvidado por completo la sensación en sus labios. Aunque definitivamente el beso de Serena fue muy diferente a los que alguna vez compartió con otra chica. Éste, además de robado, se le hizo breve, vacío e incluso sin sabor y no provocó nada en él; en contraste, los otros había sido por mutuo acuerdo, igual de improvisados pero cargados de una especie de electricidad (no algo como cuando Pikachu le daba una descarga, algo diferente, más agradable), aquellos besos fueron más largos, intensos y húmedos.

 _Es una lástima que no fueron por mucho tiempo-_ se dijo para inmediatamente se reprendió _\- ¡¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?!... Me esforcé mucho en no pensarla... Pero..._

-¡Ah!... -gritó mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos - MISTY.

Ash se quedó congelado ante sus propias palabras. Se estaba volviendo loco o había prácticamente gritado su nombre. Aunque la cara de Pikachu denotaba que sí lo había dicho. Una furtiva mirada a la criatura amarilla bastó para que comprendiera que quería estar solo. Así que Pikachu bajó de la mesa y de dirigió de nuevo con el resto de sus pokémon.

Así, al otro lado del jardín varios de sus pokémons jugueteaban entre ellos; Ash esbozó una media sonrisa, al menos ellos tenían con quién distraerse, amigos como ellos. Él, por su parte, prácticamente ya no veía a todos sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos.

¿Qué habría sido de Tracey, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris…? En fin. Ahora le quedaba claro que Brock ya no tenía tantos deseos de seguir con la amistad. No lo culpaba, él se había alejado de todos sin dar explicación alguna.

 _Basta Ash, tú tuviste tus razones. No lo olvides_ \- se dijo. Cierto, pero lo que no estaba claro es que si sus razones eran suficientes.

De pronto se repitieron las palabras de Brock en su mente:- … Ahora sólo piensas en ti, eres más… egoísta.

- _¡Suficiente!_ \- se reprendió- _No seas tonto. Claro que tienes todo el derecho a estar lejos. Esto es lo que tú quisiste siempre... Además, aprendiste a la mala que tus triunfos son sólo tuyos y que si alguien más quisiera entrar en tu vida, todo acabaría en un irremediable desastre._

Suspiró. Sin duda, el encuentro con Brock había desacorazado un importante secreto. Su más grande y oculto fracaso: -Misty...- pronunció de nuevo su nombre casi en un suspiro, al igual que la noche anterior, pero ahora no encontraba en su mente sólo las cosas de ella que tanto lo habían atrapado, también había más recuerdos. Cosas que durante años tuvo a bien dejar de pensar mientras se concentraba en su carrera. Un pasado que le dolió, el cual decidió dejar atrás mientras llenaba su vida con sus triunfos.

En ese momento, uno de sus empleados comenzó a podar el césped de esa área; el sonido le taladrada la cabeza debido a la resaca, pero más allá de eso, se sintió aliviado porque de nuevo lo estaban distrayendo de sus propios recuerdos. El joven empleado se sintió intimidado por la furtiva mirada que le lanzó su patrón, pensando que éste lo reprendería por irrumpir en su tardío desayuno.

-Lo siento señor- expresó con timidez y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando Ash lo detuvo.

-Espera… espera muchacho… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dylan, señor- respondió

-Ah… ¿Llevas mucho trabajando para mí?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad, jamás se había percatado de la presencia de ese empleado; de hecho, jamás se había detenido a observar a alguno de ellos.

-Dos años, señor- contestaba el joven inclinando la cabeza. Ash se sintió raro al darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba aterrado ¿Tan intimidados los tenía?

-Oh ya veo… Disculpa, nunca te había visto… Dime Dylan ¿crees que soy un idiota?- soltó de pronto.

-¿Perdón, señor?

-Sí, sí… ¿Crees que soy un idiota, un egoísta o algo así?- no sabía bien por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de escuchar de quien fuera, la opinión que tenían sobre él. Quizá Brock tenía razón, o más bien _ella_ tenía razón.

Y es que Ash tenía muy en claro la forma de ser de Misty. Durante mucho tiempo ellos se la pasaban discutiendo, no con malas intenciones, quizá porque en ese momento no sabían cómo comportarse con el otro; en ese tiempo, eran muy algo común algunos insultos entre ellos. No le hubiese sorprendido que Misty siguiera usando esos adjetivos para referirse a él, sin embargo se encontraba ese pequeño paréntesis que existió en su amistad, el cual los llevó a alejarse definitivamente ¿Por eso ella dirá ahora que él es un egoísta?

 _No, no, no… Ella también debe ser honesta y aceptar su responsabilidad en todo este embrollo._

-¿Ah, señor?- preguntó su empleado ante la expresión perdida de Ash.

-¿Qué?... Nada, olvídalo. Puedes retirarte- pidió sintiéndose algo tonto al recurrir a un empleado para tratar sus conflictos personales. Él era Ash Ketchum, el mejor maestro pokémon de la actualidad, y no debía mezclarse así entre sus subordinados.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- le preguntó el muchacho al notar algo extraño al moreno.

-Dije que te retiraras - reiteró soberbio y apenas miró al muchacho que se fue de ahí lamentando cruzar palabra con el señor Ketchum, ya que siempre lo consideró con tipo bastante extraño y solitario, quizá su carácter era una razón de ello.

Por su parte, Ash no tenía tiempo para pensar en las cosas que fueron o pudieron ser. Simplemente eso ya era parte del archivo muerto de su vida. Misty no podía ser parte del mundo al que ahora pertenecía, porque precisamente había construido ese mundo para no pensar en ella.

Así que decidió ponerse en marcha y continuar su vida normal. De alguna manera, Serena tenía razón y ahora las cosas iban a cambiar. Él era toda una personalidad, un gran maestro pokémon (el mejor de todos) y no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho por entrenar- le dijo a Pikachu de pronto mientras se ponía de pie.

No obstante, la criatura no estaba de acuerdo. En primer lugar, por el asunto de Serena, sabía que Ash era una piedra en esos temas de pareja pero el pokémon creía que él debía ordenar sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, no estaba conforme en cómo había echado a su empleado, Pikachu notaba que últimamente el maestro pokémon usaba un tono altanero con la gente, como si él fuera un ser muy por encima de los demás.

Pikachu no era una persona pero sentía, además comprendía un poco el comportamiento de los humanos. A veces parecía que lo hacía mejor que una persona, como le pasaba con Ash, quien tendía a parecer un insensible.

Por ello, el roedor eléctrico se negó a seguirlo y en señal de protesta se hizo ovillo y cerró sus ojos, fingiendo dormir. Ash comprendió el rechazo, pero no estaba dispuesto a rogarle a su pokémon para que lo acompañara.

-Como quieras- dijo con fastidio y se fue de ahí mientras Pikachu lo miraba, sintiendo algo de desilusión al ver que el niño con el que había pasado un sinfín de aventuras ahora fuera un hombre que no se detenía ni un segundo a notar los sentimientos de los demás.

Así, el resto del día Ash estuvo en su arena personal, organizando pequeños combates entre sus pokémon: Sceptile contra Charizard, Pignite contra Noiverd, Bayleef contra Quilava, y decenas de otros combates en los que sus pokémon una y otra vez se enfrascaban. Quizá era agotador, pero ya les había enseñado ese ritmo. Para ser campeones no había otra opción.

Ash se sentía complacido de poder tener a su disposición a todos sus pokémon. Anteriormente los conservaba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero ya no tenía necesidad de depender de él.

Por un momento, pensó en el profesor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo contactaba- _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_ – se preguntó por primera vez en años.

Se sintió extraño de nuevo. Había una maldita cosa en el ambiente que le hacía pesar a cada momento en sucesos y personas que ya no venían al caso.

\- Suficiente- se dijo.

En realidad, lo único que ya quería Ash era concentrarse en su entrenamiento, su carrera, en él… Como siempre. De hecho, por largo rato sólo se limitó a eso. Su calma se vio interrumpida por un momento en el que recibió una llamada para una reunión esa misma noche en la que firmaría un importante contrato para ser parte del torneo que sería la cúspide de su carrera como maestro pokémon.

Más tarde, al llegar al lugar de la cita, un lujoso corporativo en el centro de Ciudad Lumiose, __todo un grupo de empresarios lo esperaban en una gran sala de juntas en el trigésimo piso de aquel imponente complejo. Algunos de ellos eran muy lambiscones, otros eran más discretos, pero ni uno solo dejó de alabar sus talentos.

Para Ash, todos ellos sólo eran rostros a su alrededor que le sonreían tontamente, pero todos reunidos ahí sólo por él.

 _De esto se trata, soy el mejor maestro pokémon, cada sacrificio ha valido la pena_ \- pensaba Ash ante tantas atenciones.

-Y bien señor Ketchum- dijo uno de esos hombres- Habiendo usted revisado todos los documentos, sólo resta firmar y en unos días nosotros le informaremos de las fechas de las actividades de promoción y, por supuesto, el gran torneo.

Al mirar la pila de documentos por revisar, el moreno sintió mucha pereza. Ya había escuchado por varios minutos todo lo que se relacionaba con el "gran evento" como para ahora tener que leer sobre el asunto; si de por sí le había dado pereza leer toda esa información en su correo electrónico. Por lo tanto, sin más les dijo que todo estaba en orden y procedió a signar en cada lugar que le indicaron. Al final todos le aplaudieron y lo vitorearon.

Por un momento a Ash pensó en lo inverosímil que parecía que un grupo de hombres le aplaudieran y lo felicitaran, incluso tomaran fotos del significativo momento, sólo por poner en papel unos trazos irregulares que representaban su nombre.

-Señor, señor…- de pronto se le acercó el señor Kumamoto, quien no dejaba de tratarlo con un altísimo y asfixiante respeto.

-Ah, hola señor…- Ash no recordaba su nombre exacto.

-Señor Ketchum- le habló por lo bajo y lo apartó un poco- en nombre de todos nosotros quiero agradecerle su disposición para participar, le aseguro que esto será un gran negocio para usted. Para corresponder su tiempo y a modo de celebración, queremos invitarlo a un lugar muy especial.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Ash.

-Desde luego señor, si no tiene inconveniente. Verá, en ocasiones, solemos reunirnos para asistir a un club muy exclusivo y esta noche hemos hecho una reservación.

-Ya veo- la verdad era que al joven maestro pokémon no le gustaba socializar e ir a celebraciones, pero tampoco quería verse con los que prácticamente eran sus nuevos socios.

-Sí señor, es un lugar muy "especial" y en honor de su compañía hemos solicitado que la chica o chicas que usted elija lo traten como usted merece.

-¿Disculpe?

-Iremos a un exclusivo club para caballeros, le aseguro que le gustará, las señoritas que ahí se encuentran son muy complacientes señor.

Ash comprendió todo e intentó que los colores no se le subieran al rostro. Detestaba ese tipo de sitios. Años atrás, cuando había ganado por segunda vez la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, algunos organizadores del evento lo llevaron a un lugar de esos a celebrar. Había sido un momento muy vergonzoso cuando prácticamente salió corriendo de ese tugurio una vez que una de las empleadas del lugar se disponía a "atenderlo".

En realidad a Ash no le importaba mucho lo que en esos sitios ocurría, no era alguna clase de moralista y le daba igual lo que los demás hicieran ahí; él sabía lo que de verdad sucedía, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie: simplemente no podía estar ahí cerca de alguna mujer porque creía fervientemente que ninguna le haría sentir algo, ninguna podría tocarlo y él no podría tocar a una mujer… no de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Kumamoto luego de un largo silencio en el que algunas miradas ya comenzaban a dirigirse hacia él.

-Es que no…- trató de explicar por lo bajo- esos lugares… esas mujeres… no…

-¿Algún problema señor Ketchum?

-¡No puedo ir a ese lugar ni con esas mujeres!- soltó de pronto en voz muy alta.

En ese momento, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y lo miraron. Algunos comenzaron hablar por lo bajo entre ellos y Ash sintió que lo que Serena había predicho se materializaba, quizá comenzarían a pensar que si no iba era porque no le gustaban las mujeres.

-Es que… Yo, bueno…- pensó en algo rápido y fue tan involuntario su pretexto- es que, verán señores, quisiera celebrar esta noche con alguien en particular- hubo algunas reacciones como si lo comprendieran.

-Así que es cierto lo que se comenta, usted y la Reina de Kalos… - comentó uno de los presentes.

Ash se contuvo, detestaba que hablaran sobre eso, pero ahora entendía lo que Serena le había dicho y así, inesperadamente, aceptaba lo que ella le había propuesto- Así es- sentenció- Y si me lo permiten, me gustaría compartir con ella este importante momento en mi carrera. Quizás en otra ocasión pueda ir con ustedes.

-Oh claro señor- dijo Kumamoto con su tono lambiscón y despidiéndolo con una exagerada reverencia.

Sin decir mucho más, Ash salió de ahí. El recorrido en el elevador hasta el sótano (donde se encontraba el estacionamiento) se le hizo eterno. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor por tanta tensión y el corazón palpitaba como una pequeña taquicardia. Aún no podía creer que lo había dicho sólo así.

Subió a su lujoso automóvil, tomó aire y marcó por su teléfono móvil. Apenas sonó un par de veces cuando del otro lado de la línea atendieron- ¡Ash! – dijo la voz sorprendida de Serena.

-Hola

-Ash ¿Qué pasa?… Tu llamada me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Siento molestarte a esta hora… Sólo que necesitaba decirte algo.

-Cla…Claro, no te preocupes por la hora. Dime.

-Creo que tienes razón con lo que hablamos hace rato. Está bien por mí si quieres decir que somos pareja- trató de que su falta de entusiasmo no fuera tan hiriente.

Hubo un silencio en el que creyó que la estrella pokémon ya no estaba al teléfono- ¿En… En serio?... ¡Wow! Ash, esto es perfecto- pudo pronunciar sin poder ocultar su alegría- Esto será increíble, lo prometo… verás que todo será mucho mejor para los dos y…

-Serena, sólo quiero pedirte algo- la interrumpió- No me pidas algo que no puedo ofrecerte ¿sí?

-No será necesario- respondió ella muy segura que con el tiempo Ash sentiría algo por ella y que después él derrocharía amor como ella lo hacía por él- Te prometo que las cosas serán como quieras.

-Muy bien… Quizá incluso después formalizaríamos tal como dijiste.

La rubia contuvo un grito- Claro, sí… Si así lo deseas…

-Tal vez, pero… Antes que se haga público, primero quisiera ordenar unas cosas.

-¿Unas cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Ah…- Ash no se había dado cuenta que su inconsciente lo había traicionado.

 _Sí Ash ¿qué clase de cosas?... ¿Acaso pensabas en…?_

-Debo decírselo a mi madre- soltó interrumpiendo a sus pensamientos- No quisiera que se enterara por terceros. Permíteme primero hablar con ella.

-Desde luego.

-Muy bien, debo colgar, quiero descansar un poco.

-Claro, buenas noches… Y Ash, muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me has hecho feliz- agregó con esa voz que sólo una chica enamorada podría emitir.

-Sí. Buenas noches Serena- colgó.

 _Por lo menos alguien será feliz… Yo jamás tuve oportunidad de serlo-_ y recordó de nuevo a Misty, preguntándose si ella, al igual que Serena, logró ser feliz- _No importa, ella ya no me importa… Serena tampoco me interesa de esa manera pero por lo menos ya no hablarán de mí… Eso es lo único que debe importarme. Sólo yo._

 **Continuará…**

 _SÍ, YA SÉ… TODOS QUIEREN SABER QUÉ ONDA CON MISTY, PERO ESO QUERIDOS LECTORES AÚN DEBE AGUARDAR UN POQUITO MÁS. NO SE QUEJEN, SU INTERÉS Y COMENTARIOS EN ESTA HISTORIA ME IMPULSARON A QUERER ENREDARLA MÁS. ASÍ QUE PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA._

 _LAMENTO SI TIENEN GANAS DE MATAR A ALGUIEN (COMO A ASH, POR EJEMPLO) PERO TODO ES NECESARIO, Y QUE CONSTE QUE ADVERTÍ QUE ME ODIARÍAN. RELÁJENSE QUE ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA._

 _ESPERO LEERLOS PRONTO. AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ASÍ. LOS QUIERO._


	3. Chapter 3

_ESTIMADOS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA. ME AVERGÜENZA MUCHO EL RETRASO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO COMO YA SE ME ESTÁ HACIENDO UNA EXTRAÑA COSTUMBRE CON ESTE FIC EL COMPLICAR MIS PLANES CON CADA SITUACIÓN QUE ME PLANTEO. BUENO, SÓLO ME RESTA DESEAR QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA._

 **C** **apítulo III**  
 **Sin control**

Aquella noche casi no durmió. Había pasado gran parte de la madrugada acostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza, viendo hacia el techo y sólo pensando en lo que había sucedido ese día. No podía controlarlo, _ella_ no podía salir de su cabeza. En varias ocasiones se había humedecido los labios como si tratara de percibir aún el sabor de los besos que se habían entregado en los pasillos tenuemente iluminados del acuario adjunto al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

En esa ocasión se sentía muy ansioso de que amaneciera para poder tomar el teléfono y llamarle.

 _¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pasaría?_

Pero eso había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora Ash se encontraba de nuevo en vela preguntándose otra vez qué debía decir o qué pasaría en cuanto atendieran su llamada.

Lo cierto era que la situación era totalmente diferente. Esta vez lo único que quería era que su madre por fin le atendiera su llamada, ya que desde el regreso de su reunión había intentado comunicarse con ella sin éxito. Había marcado en varias ocasiones y al final siempre recibía como respuesta una autómata y fría voz que le solicitaba dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

El muchacho ni siquiera supo cuántas veces llamó, y la verdad era que en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para llevar la cuenta de las veces que marcó. No había respuesta. Se trató de convencer que no importaba, pues no era tan urgente avisarle (como parecía cuando entró rápidamente a su casa y tomó el teléfono inmediatamente). Pero de alguna manera quería prevenir a su madre sobre la noticia; o más bien evitar una discusión con ella.

Sin embargo, no contestaba. Ya era tarde, pero si estuviese dormida habría despertado ante la insistencia ¿cierto? ¿O acaso ella ya no quería hablar con él?

En ese momento, Ash recordó la última videollamada que sostuvo con su madre, algunas semanas atrás. En esa ocasión ella le comentó que le preocupaba saberlo tan solo.

-Mamá no estoy solo ¿sí? Pikachu y el resto de mis pokémons están aquí- le había respondido algo irritado.

 _Además, si tanto te preocupa deberías mudarte conmigo_ \- agregó su mente. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna sobre el asunto pues ya que conocía la respuesta: que no podría irse de Pueblo Paleta, que ese era su hogar, que siempre lo había sido; eso sin mencionar el sentimental discurso que ahí tenía demasiados recuerdos y amigos.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí.

Hubo un incómodo silencio -Pero no me refiero a eso Ash, ya eres todo un hombre y...

El moreno supo inmediatamente hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. No quería hablar de eso- Olvídalo ¿sí? Y ya no hagas caso de lo que se publica sobre mí.

-Ash no me refería a eso; hace unos días hablé con...

-Lo siento mamá, tengo que colgar. Tengo un compromiso y no quiero llegar tarde. Adiós- cortó ese día la conversación. Cada vez le era más difícil no perder el control con ella, pero no soportaba que intentaran meterse en su vida y opinar cuando ni siquiera entendían sus razones.

-¡Maldición! - azotó el teléfono furioso, no tanto por el hecho de que su madre no atendiera su llamada, sino por todas las emociones que empezaban a agolparse dentro de él.

No se dio cuenta que Pikachu lo estaba observando desde el umbral de la habitación- Debo decirle, debo decirle que Serena y yo tenemos una... una... relación- dijo eso último como si le costara trabajo.

-¡Pika! - su pokémon más fiel no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Pikachu?!

La criatura amarilla se aproximó hacia él. Eran compañeros y le preocupaba mucho, por lo que con sus característicos sonidos, comenzó a cuestionarle a Ash lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Basta, tranquilo. Oíste bien, Serena ahora es mi... bueno, tenemos una relación- dijo sin atreverse a llamarla "novia" o, peor aún, "prometida".

Como respuesta, Pikachu le reclamó. Lo conocía tan bien para saber que no sentía nada por la rubia- Oye, no tienes porqué ponerte así -le respondió el moreno sintiéndose un poco absurdo al enfrascarse en una discusión con un pokémon y, peor aún, por temas de pareja.

Los reclamos de la criatura amarilla comenzaron a exasperarlo. No estaba dispuesto a que su pokémon también opinara sobre su vida privada. Entonces, Ash se aproximó hacia el roedor y lo sostuvo entre sus manos -Basta Pikachu, no tienes ningún derecho a…

Como respuesta, de las pequeñas mejillas rojas de Pikachu comenzaron aparecer unos diminutos rayos como advertencia de una potente descarga eléctrica. Ash, quien había sufrido miles de veces de los ataques de su pokémon, no se sentía dispuesto a recibir uno más; y es que cada vez más el maestro pokémon se creía superior a los demás por lo que un trato así no era propio para él. Así que sin medirlo, explotó en contra de su fiel compañero.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Pikachu! ¡Ya estoy harto de tus reacciones! ¡Yo soy el entrenador aquí! ¡ME DEBES RESPETAR! -sentenció.

El pokémon no esperaba esa repuesta e inmediatamente bajó sus orejas sin comprender lo que sucedía con Ash. Buscó la manera se zafarse del agarre del moreno y brincó al piso- Pika…- fue lo único que pronunció la criatura con ojos lacrimosos antes de abandonar la habitación.

De pronto Ash comprendió que se excedió con su reacción. Ni él mismo sabía que le había pasado, el muchacho era consciente de su prepotencia con las personas (de quienes cada vez estaba más harto y alejado), pero con sus pokémons siempre había sido muy amable y más con Pikachu, a quien apreciaba especialmente.

-Pikachu espera… -dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo al no saber cómo disculparse con él. Prefirió irse a descansar, intentar dormir, algo que veía muy complicado pues tenía decenas de cosas en la cabeza.

Ash se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Tal como sospechó, en ese momento dormir un poco no era una posibilidad. Trató de relajarse un poco, poner la mente en blanco, antes de que su naciente dolor de cabeza se convirtiera en un problema más.

Suspiró y, de pronto, entre tantos pensamientos que podía tener en su cabeza, apareció uno muy particular, que llegaba muy apropósito de su actuar con Pikachu.

-¿Sabes?...- se repitió en su mente la voz de _ella_ de una manera tan clara que sintió algo extraño en su pecho- Una de las cosas que más admiro de ti es cómo tratas a tus pokémons.

-¿En serio?- le respondió aquel día mientras caminaban por un parque en Ciudad Celeste- No me sorprende tanto la observación, sino el hecho de que "admires" algo de mí.

Como respuesta, Misty había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras él sólo sonreía burlonamente- Sí, con ellos eres más que un entrenador, eres un amigo; y creo que esa es una gran cualidad en tu camino para ser un Maestro Pokémon- había hecho una pausa- Con las personas eres muy diferente... digamos, poco sutil.

-¿"Poco sutil"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ahora fue el turno de ella para sonreír, con un gesto que para ese momento ya lo tenía hipnotizado- Es una manera "sutil" de decirte que con las personas eres torpe.

-¡Auch!- se había frotado la nuca ante la sinceridad de la pelirroja; sin embargo, en ese instante también le surgió instintivamente preguntar:- Oye Mist... ¿Y tú crees que soy torpe contigo?

-Casi siempre, pero ya me he acostumbrado... Además, prefiero enfocarme en lo bueno, eres un buen entrenador y quieres mucho a tus pokémons; y el día que seas muy duro con alguno de ellos, oficialmente serás un completo idiota.

 _Creo que ese día llegó-_ suspiró.

¿Y por qué había olvidado eso? Quizá por que esa conversación la habían tenido aquel fin de semana en que se vieron por última vez, o simplemente porque fue Misty quien se lo dijo y durante años se esforzó en borrar todo lo relacionado con ella.

 _¿Y desde cuándo le das la razón? –_ se cuestionó a sí mismo en silencio- _¿Y por qué ahora le das importancia a lo que ella piense de ti?_

Era cierto, en esa ocasión le dio importancia a lo que ella pensaba y eso lo cegó para creer que algo estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

 _Basta._

Apretó los ojos tratando de poner en calma sus pensamientos. Varios minutos después logró tranquilizarse un poco y relajó su gesto hasta conseguir dormir un par de horas.

De pronto un insistente tono de llamada lo despertó. No tenía ánimo de atender así que dejó que sonara el teléfono hasta que desistieron. Inmediatamente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

 _¿Será mamá?_

Buscó el aparato y atendió sin detenerse a ver en la pantalla de quién se trataba.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días Ash- le respondió una jovial voz femenina.

-Ah, hola Serena- respondió no muy animado. Realmente había pensado que su madre se daría cuenta de la exorbitante cantidad de llamadas perdidas y lo buscaría preocupada por él; sin embargo, en su lugar, era Serena quien lo buscaba con un tono de voz tan alegre que sonaba un tanto agudo e incómodo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Am, pues sólo quería saber cómo estabas; llamé hace un momento a tu casa y no me contestaste ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí, sí… Sólo estaba dormido- le respondió sin saber exactamente porqué ella preguntaba ese tipo de cosas y, peor aún, porqué él debía dar explicaciones.

-Ya veo. Bueno, estuve pensando toda la noche que sería buena idea anunciar nuestro noviazgo a los medios… Ya sabes, para que terminen los rumores sobre nosotros- añadió sabiendo que precisamente esa era la motivación de Ash.

-No… es que, aún no he hablado con mi mamá.

-Pero dijiste ayer que le avisarías ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-No. La llamé pero supongo que ya era tarde- excusó en automático- Creo que lo mejor será ir personalmente a hablar con ella.

-¡Oh, es perfecto! Iré contigo para que no tenga duda sobre la formalidad de la relación.

-Am, no te preocupes. Además partiré ahora mismo y será un viaje rápido.

-Descuida, tenía un par de compromisos pero los cancelaré de inmediato- se escuchaba que del otro lado de la línea, la chica empezaba a apresurarse.

-No es necesario que...

\- En este momento esto es lo más importante- lo interrumpió.

\- No, no, no- expresó algo nervioso por la actitud de Serena- Esto es algo que necesito hablar a solas con mi mamá.

 _Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de veces y la forma en que he negado a Serena, vaya que mamá no estará muy contenta-_ pensó.

-Además- continuó para hacer desistir a la rubia- me imagino que también querrás comentárselo a tu mamá.

-Ah sí, bueno ella tiende a no estar de acuerdo con lo que quiero. Tal vez la visite sino se enterará cuando aparezca publicado… Por cierto ¿qué te parece mi idea de dar una entrevista juntos?

-Serena, justo anoche te dije que no me pidieras cosas que no puedo dar- le respondió un poco harto de la conversación- Para eso no cuentes conmigo.

-Lo siento, será como quieras ¿cuándo podré hablar sobre nuestra relación?

-Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás ¿de acuerdo?... Yo, debo partir a Pueblo Paleta de inmediato. Adiós.

-Bien, adiós… - respondió la chica sin más oportunidad de agregar algo.

-¡Rayos! Y apenas llevamos unas horas de relación- pensó en voz alta y prefirió por ahora evitar más conversaciones de ese tipo, así que apagó su teléfono móvil para luego dejarse caer entre sus almohadas. De pronto se sintió observado y miró hacia el umbral de la puerta para encontrarse con su fiel Pikachu que en silencio lo observaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí escuchando?

-Hola Pikachu- saludó incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama- Oye iré a casa de mamá, no sé si quieras acompañarme… Entendería si no quieres pero creo que le alegrará verte.

Hablaba con pena ante su imposibilidad de pedir una sincera disculpa. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo acatara lo que él decía, que un "perdóname, me equivoqué" estaba fuera de su léxico.

-Bueno… -siguió hablando ante el silencio- me iré ahora mismo. Volveré mañana, a más tardar- agregó sintiéndose extraño por separarse de Pikachu durante tantas horas.

Sin poder decir más, comenzó a preparar una pequeña maleta y cuando volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, su pokémon ya se había marchado.

 _Es obvio. Ni Pikachu quiere estar cerca de mí_.

Se quedó con esa idea hasta que se dirigió a su automóvil y encontró al roedor amarillo justo ahí, esperándolo. -Pikachu ¿me acompañarás? – preguntó seguro de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, cuestión que le alegraba mucho.

-Pika, pika…

-Claro, extrañas el sazón de mi mamá.

-Pika, pika pikapi - volvió a pronunciar la criatura.

Ash sonrió al entender lo que su pokémon le decía- Esa sí es una forma muy sutil de decirme que solo soy un completo desastre. Gracias Pikachu, vamos al aeropuerto, en unas horas estaremos en Kanto, y al atardecer en Pueblo Paleta.

Como lo había dicho, en sólo unas horas aterrizaron en la región de Kanto. Ash tomó un taxi que los llevó por autopista hasta Pueblo Paleta. A pesar de traer gafas oscuras, el conductor le preguntó si era Ash Ketchum, el "famosísimo" maestro pokémon (como el hombre lo había llamado); le hizo un par de comentarios sobre su carrera, a los que el moreno respondía sin ánimo y con monosílabos.

Después de un rato el conductor desistió de la idea de conversar y condujo el resto del camino sin pronunciar palabra. Ash agradeció en silencio aquello, no tenía ganas de escuchar una y otra vez sobre el excelente entrenador pokémon que era, o que empezaran a incomodarlo con preguntas sobre su vida privada.

Ante la falta de conversación y que Pikachu aún estaba un poco serio con él, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de pensar un poco durante el camino, llegando a la conclusión de lo rápidas que se volvían las cosas cuando uno ya era mayor, pues había recorrido en unas horas lo que cuando niño le llevó semanas.

 _Los adultos siempre viviendo deprisa… ¿Cuántas cosas no vi y viví viajando a pie con mis amigos?_

Era cierto, ahora las situaciones le resultaban muy diferentes. Todo el tiempo ocupado con "asuntos importantes", que no se daba un respiro para disfrutar las cosas más sencillas.

Todas aquellas reflexiones no se extendieron más pues cuando menos se dio cuenta, su transporte arribó a su pueblo natal. Todo parecía muy igual que cuando niño: una comunidad pequeña y tranquila; quizá la diferencia más notoria era un letrero en la entrada de Paleta que además de dar la bienvenida a los visitantes, anunciaba que ahí había nacido Ash Ketchum, el gran Maestro Pokémon.

Desde luego siempre le gustaba que reconocieran sus logros, pero a veces eran agobiantes las formas en las que lo hacían. Como en ese caso lo hacía ese llamativo anuncio.

Al final, fue también muy rápido cruzar el poblado y llegar a la pequeña casa que durante muchos años llamó su hogar. Bajó del taxi y mientras el conductor le ayudaba a sacar su equipaje de la cajuela del vehículo, reanudó su lucha por entablar una conversación con él.

-Es muy agradable verlo de nuevo en Kanto- decía el hombre- Sería fantástico que estuviera por aquí porque piensa participar de nuevo en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil, es la única que ha ganado sólo una vez.

Normalmente Ash no tenía molestias al hablar sobre su carrera pero el asunto de ese torneo en particular no le gustaba.

-Ah sí- respondió tratando de restar importancia al asunto mientras recibía su maleta y pagaba por el servicio- No lo creo, sólo estoy de visita.

-Es una lástima. Fue asombroso cómo derrotó a ese Alakazam en esa final hace como 10 años, y desde entonces ya tiene su racha invicta en batallas oficiales.

Ash no encontraba la manera de terminar con esa plática así que empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa seguido por Pikachu- Ah sí. De hecho eso fue hace 8 años… Gracias señor, buen día – finalizó casi gritando- ¡Ufff!- expresó una vez que se fue el vehículo.

-Pika, pikapi- intervino su fiel pokémon.

-No le hagas caso Pikachu, ese tipo sólo opinaba de cosas que no comprende ni le competen- respondió, a lo que el pokémon le debatió con su característico sonido al hablar- Olvídalo, no volveré a la Liga Pokémon, no la necesito; además ya gané ese título – respondió sin detenerse.

-Pi, Pikachu.

-¡¿Cómo que inmerecido?! – por fin se detuvo para arremeter con el mismo tono que utilizó la noche anterior- ¡Yo vencí en cada batalla de ese torneo y gané cada maldita medalla que necesitaba para entrar! ¡Yo las gané y pagué muy caro el precio por estar ahí! ¡Nunca volveré a pasar por eso y jamás volveremos a hablar de esto! – sentenció furioso.

 _¿Furioso con quién? ¿Con el pobre conductor que puso el tema sobre la mesa? ¿Con Pikachu por insistir? ¿Con Misty por humillarte aquella vez? ¿O contigo mismo por no aceptar lo que hiciste?_ – dijo una parte de él.

-Suficiente- dijo entre dientes para sí. Dio medio vuelta y continuó hasta la entrada de su vieja casa.

Buscó en sus bolsillos la llave e inmediatamente recordó que no la llevaba; hacia tanto que no iba que ni siquiera recordaba dónde la había dejado.

Llamó a la puerta una docena de veces, cada vez con más fuerza y fastidio.

-¡Maldición! No está.

Mientras tanto su pokémon se encargó de buscar entre unas masetas que se encontraban en la entrada, una llave oculta que los Ketchum utilizaban en caso de salir de casa y olvidar las llaves. Por supuesto que Ash lo sabía, sólo que tenía tanto que no estaba ahí que ciertamente lo olvidó.

Pikachu tiró de su pantalón y le mostró la pequeña pieza. Ash la tomó tratando de no parecer tan molesto.

Para el joven, entrar al lugar era como mirar una vieja fotografía de su infancia. Su madre no había cambiado muchas cosas en casa, quizá sólo hizo más grande la colección de fotografías de su único hijo, quien en varias partes de la sala mostraba una sonrisa a la cámara, desde que era un bebé hasta ya consagrado como un reconocido entrenador pokémon.

La nostalgia lo invadió y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo. Así que prefirió salir un rato, caminar un poco para despejarse, incluso estirar las piernas.

Caminó sin un rumbo determinado. Por un momento se imaginó lo pesado que era para Pikachu seguirlo a paso veloz; desde luego sin problemas lo llevaría en brazos u hombros pero aún lo sentía un poco molesta a la criatura.

Al final, resultó curioso cómo actuaba el destino pues sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar donde había iniciado todo. Frente a él estaba el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, el mismo lugar de donde había partido siendo un niño, para convertirse en el Maestro Pokémon que era ahora.

 _No estaría mal saludar al Profesor-_ pensó y se acercó al complejo sin notar al muchacho que esa tarde barría las hojas secas en el césped.

Sin embargo, el joven sí se percató de su presencia y, aunque le parecía increíble quién era la visita, no le fue nada difícil reconocer a su viejo rival, a quien después consideró un buen amigo.

-¡Ey! – le llamó - ¡Ey, Ash!

El aludido volteó creyendo que algún "seguidor" lo había reconocido y ahora quería un autógrafo, una fotografía o simplemente saludarlo.

-Hola Ash ¿cómo estás?- saludó el muchacho, quien abandonó su labor de limpieza y estiró su mano para saludarlo.

El moreno se quedó parado, analizando unos segundos porqué ese sujeto le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

-Am, bueno… - dijo bajando su mano- Supongo que vienes a ver a mi abuelo.

-¡Pikachu!- intervino efusivo el pokémon al reconocer a Gary Oak.

-¡Hola Pikachu!

Ash de pronto comprendió. Claro, se trataba de Gary; ahora usaba gafas y se había dejado un poco de barba pero se trataba de su ex rival.

 _¿Rival? Eso fue hace milenios, Gary no es mi rival, está muy lejos de serlo._

-Gary, no te reconocí.

-Oh, quizá por la barba - trataba de ser amable; aunque había escuchado rumores de lo "especial" que Ash Ketchum era; aunque más allá de los rumores, él ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones: Ash no visitaba a su madre, no hablaba con sus amigos y a su abuelo nunca le llamaba, se había olvidado de todos los que lo apoyaron alguna vez.

-En realidad por la situación… Digo, tú limpiando el laboratorio del Profesor- Ash no podía negarlo, muchas veces siendo niños Gary lo había sobajado y ahora las cosas se les presentaban distintas.

El investigador pokémon sonrió irónicamente, ya veía venir una reacción así por parte de Ash y quizá lo merecía pues estaba consiente de la manera en que muchas veces trató a Ash- Claro, yo limpiando. Bueno, soy muy ordenado y me gusta que este lugar luzca bien.

-¿Y eres el ayudante del Profesor?

-Temporalmente le ayudo con el laboratorio. En realidad tengo mis propias investigaciones, con mi equipo de trabajo hemos hecho cosas interesantes.

-No he escuchado algo al respecto- respondió el moreno con desdén. Aunque sabía que hablarle así a Gary no estaba bien, por fin tenía la oportunidad de restregarle todo lo que había logrado.

Gary, por su parte, entendía la posición de Ash, aunque no la justificaba. De hecho, le era duro ver en lo que se había convertido el entrenador pokémon.

-Quizá no has escuchado mucho porque me especializo en pokémons prehistóricos, dudo que los descubrimientos que hemos hecho sean de interés para un entrenador, nos enfocamos en otro tipo de lectores.

Era evidente una creciente tensión entre ellos. Gary podía soportarlo pero Ash ya no era el tipo de personas que soportaba le discutieran algo.

-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que habías renunciado a ser un investigador así como lo hiciste cuando eras entrenador.

-Bueno, simplemente me di cuenta que hay cosas que no son para mí.

-Me imagino. Y supongo que es más fácil dedicarte a la investigación cuando el nombre de tu abuelo te respalda.

Mientras tanto Pikachu seguía la conversación mirando a uno y a otro, sospechando que aquello no terminaría bien.

Gary suspiró – Ay Ash, no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Claro que sí, renunciaste a ser entrenador porque te diste cuenta que te superé y ahora te refugias en un pequeño laboratorio en tu pequeño pueblo.

Gary dio un paso al frente – No es un "pequeño" laboratorio, es de mi abuelo y él es un gran investigador.

-Un buen investigador que se resignó a quedarse en un pequeño lugar.

El joven Oak lo sujetó de su camisa dispuesto a darle una paliza si Ash osaba a hacer menos a su abuelo- Mira Ketchum, puedes pensar y decir lo que quieras de mí pero a él lo vas a respetar; le debes mucho y lo sabes.

Se liberó del agarré con un pequeño empujón- Ya sé, ya sé- expresó fastidiado mientras se acomodaba la prenda donde Gary lo había jalado- Sólo digo que si se hubiera atrevido a largarse de aquí, como hice yo, él sería…

No pudo terminar la frase porque su interlocutor soltó un puñetazo en su boca que, además de tomarlo por sorpresa, le hizo perder el equilibrio llevándolo hasta el suelo.

-Si crees que este pueblo es muy "pequeño" para ti, lárgate Ash… Mi abuelo no tiene porqué saber que viniste, él ni siquiera está ahora.

El moreno se puso de pie, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, ya que Pikachu no hizo algo por defenderlo.

-¡No puedes tratarme así Oak! – lo enfrentó.

-Adelante Ash, no temo dañar la carita del "gran maestro pokémon".

Del otro lado de la acera un par de mujeres se detuvieron a verlos mientras murmuraban entre ellas. Ash supo inmediatamente que hablarían de él, así que prefirió dejar las cosas así.

-Vámonos Pikachu.

Regresó a casa rápidamente, sacudiéndose la camisa que se ensució cuando cayó al piso y sintiendo cómo el lado derecho de su labio palpitaba con ardor.

-Estúpido Gary ¿quién se cree? -murmuraba entre dientes mientras entraba a casa para encontrarla aún sola.

-Pikapi.

-No me digas que me tranquilice- se dirigió al baño a revisarse en el espejo y vio que su labio sangraba- Tú viste que él me agredió y no hiciste nada.

Comenzó a limpiarse la herida.

Unos minutos después escuchó que la puerta se abrió. -¿Hola? ¿Ash estás ahí?- dijo su madre al entrar a casa, seguida de la voz de su inseparable Mr. Mime.

Pikachu fue a recibirla efusivamente. El joven fue también a recibirla con menos prisa y alegría que su pokémon – Hola mamá.

La mujer, quien ya sostenía cariñosamente a Pikachu se dirigió a él preocupada al ver el golpe en su boca. La verdad era que Delia Ketchum se sentía contrariada ante la visita de Ash. Estaba feliz por verlo y tenerlo de nuevo en casa, también le preocupaba un poco su aspecto molesto y el golpe que traía, y lo que más la confundía era cómo debía tratarlo, últimamente Ash estaba muy cambiado.

-Hijo, qué bueno es verte ¿Cómo estás? … ¿Te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó tratando de examinar su labio pero inmediatamente él dio un paso atrás.

-Estoy bien… Más bien, dime tú ¿dónde has estado? -discretamente Mr. Mime y Pikachu se marcharon de ahí, ninguno quería estar en medio de esa conversación- Desde anoche he marcado y jamás me contestaste y luego uno viene de idiota a ver qué sucede y no estás.

-Tranquilo Ash, toma asiento necesito contarte todo.

-Así estoy bien.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, acabo de regresar de Ciudad Verde. En cuanto llegué al pueblo, la señora Masae me contó que te vieron discutiendo con Gary y vine corriendo a verte.

-Esa señora chismosa…- susurró entredientes- pero a ver, espera para empezar ¿qué hacías en Ciudad Verde?

Su madre tomó asiento y suspiró- Bueno fui a acompañar al Profesor Oak al doctor… Normalmente Gary es quien lo lleva pero su abuelo le encargó entregar un pokémon a un niño que inició su viaje. El profesor ha estado un poco enfermo, así que les ayudo en lo que puedo.

-¿Qué? – por fin Ash suavizó su tono de voz y se sentó- Pero él está bien ¿cierto?

-Está bien, sólo es un hombre de edad.

-¿Y por qué apenas me entero de esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes mamá?- le reclamó.

-¿En qué momento Ash? Casi nunca hablamos y cuando lo hacemos siempre terminas molesto por algo.

Se puso de pie de nuevo con un aire de fastidio- Pues siempre terminas hablando de cosas que no quiero hablar.

-Y que yo debo enterarme en los medios.

-Por millonésima vez, no hagas caso de lo que dicen de mí.

Su madre se puso de pie con una mirada indignada y triste que Ash jamás le había visto- Pues ya es lo único que sé de ti, de mi propio hijo que se está convirtiendo en un extraño.

Él ya no sabía qué responderle. De alguna manera sabía que su madre tenía razón.

-Yo respetaré todo lo que decidas Ash, me preocupas mucho pero acepto tu posición de no querer compartir ciertas cosas conmigo - declaró aunque tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle por un tema, o más bien persona, en concreto. Era una lástima que Ash no le permitiera platicar sobre su vida privada.

El moreno suspiró y por fin miró a su madre, quizá debía ir al punto que quería tratar con ella- De hecho, vine a hablar de…

La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta; aunque Mr. Mime se encargó de recibir a las visitas de esa tarde, la conversación se quedó detenida ante la expectativa de saber quién llamaba a la puerta.

-Hola de nuevo Mr. Mime- escuchó Ash y vio que por la puerta entraba el Profesor Oak, con un aspecto que el entrenador en principio no reconoció pues lo vio mucho más viejo de lo que lo recordaba.

-¡Ash!- lo saludó efusivo en cuánto lo vio y extendió sus brazos para estrecharlo en un abrazo, con cuidado de no golpearlo con el bastón que lo ayudaba a apoyarse al caminar- Muchacho, qué bueno es verte por aquí de nuevo.

-Pase, tome asiento- intervino la madre de Ash.

-Gracias Delia… - se sentó y Ash lo acompañó- En cuanto me enteré que estabas aquí, le pedí a Gary me trajera.

-A veces eres un poco necio abuelo, el doctor te indicó reposo- intervino Gary desde la puerta. Ash no había reparado en su presencia, y le resultaba algo incómodo verlo ahí junto a la puerta de su casa con los brazos cruzados cuando le había soltado un puñetazo unos 40 minutos atrás.

-No importa, tenía ganas de ver a Ash, siempre está ocupado y es muy extraño verlo por aquí… Y bien, ¿cómo has estado Ash? Supe que ya estás muy alejado de los torneos.

-Ammm, sí un poco aunque pronto volveré a ellos.

-Ojalá, finalmente te convertiste en un gran entrenador y verte en combate es todo un espectáculo.

-Gracias- Ash se sintió extraño; se había vuelto algo normal que la gente lo halagara (a veces le resultaba fastidioso), pero escucharlo de voz del Profesor Oak era agradable. El moreno se sintió muy mal por lo que insinuó de él cuando conversó con Gary.

Hablaron por un rato más, todo girando en torno a cómo Ash preparaba a sus pokémon. El Profesor habló poco y se limitó a escucharlo. En determinado momento Pikachu se acercó a él y el hombre admiró lo bien que se veía la criatura.

-Abuelo, ya es un poco tarde y necesitas descansar- intervino Gary quién nunca abandonó ni su lugar ni su posición desde que entró al lugar.

-De acuerdo. Bueno…- dejó de sostener a Pikachu, comenzó a ponerse de pie y fue el propio Ash quien le terminó ayudando- me dio mucho gusto saludarte. Me imagino que no te quedarás mucho tiempo.

-Sí, fue sólo un viaje exprés.

-Lástima. Bueno, últimamente pensaba mucho en ti; desde que vino Misty a Paleta y platicamos por largo rato.

Ash sintió algo en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre. Además, le inquietó el hecho de que no sabía que ella seguía frecuentándolos. Se quedó mudo mientras su madre se puso tensa, quería hablar precisamente de eso con Ash pero estaba prohibido tratar ciertos temas con él. La mujer sólo deseó en silencio que el comentario no molestara a su hijo y que no le hiciera una grosería al Profesor.

-¿Ustedes ya no se hablan?- preguntó ante el silencio de Ash.

-Ah, no- respondió lentamente.

-Es una lástima- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- esa chica me agradaba mucho para ti; y por lo que noté ese día, ella te tiene muy presente y creo que para bien…

Ash reunió todas sus fuerzas para que nadie notara lo sonrojado que ese comentario lo había puesto, al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por controlar el temblor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Bueno, me retiro; gracias Delia y Ash cuídate.

-Hasta luego Profesor- dijo Ash con voz apagada y apenas escuchando a lo lejos cómo su madre se despendía.

 _Ella… ella aún piensa en mí... Me tiene presente…_

 _Y creo que para bien-_ señaló en su mente el eco de las palabras del Profesor Oak.

El propio Ash cerró la puerta con movimiento muy mecánico, pues su mente estaba formulando un decenas de preguntas.

Miró por fin a su madre, ella pensó que nuevamente le reclamaría por no contarle las cosas, pero el muchacho sólo preguntó pausadamente: -¿ _Ella_ también estuvo aquí? -su madre asintió en silencio- ¿Ustedes hablaron?- otro silencioso asentimiento de su madre. Ash respiró profundo y luego de unos segundos se aventuró a saber más -¿Puedo saber de qué hablaron?

-Siéntate por favor hijo- pidió su madre.

Por mucho que lo negara y pese a todo lo que sucedió con Misty, Ash se moría por saber de _ella_.

 **Continuará...**

 _YA ESTAMOS CERCA, MUY CERCA DE SABER QUÉ SUCEDIÓ EXACTAMENTE CON NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA Y SU PEQUEÑO DESLIZ AMOROSO. Y SÍ YA SÉ QUE TAL VEZ ASH LOS TENGA MUY DESPERADOS PERO NO LO ODIEN QUE TOOOODO ES MI CULPA POR PONERLO EN ESTAS SITUACIONES. RELÁJENSE, ES SÓLO UN FIC._

 _EN FIN, COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO EL FAVOR DE SU LECTURA Y COMENTARIOS. ESPERO (AHORA SÍ), NO DESAPARECERME POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y PODER CONTARLES A DETALLE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ENTRE ESTE PAR._


	4. Chapter 4

_POR FIN, POR FIN. BIEN, SÓLO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA Y NERVIOSA POR PLASMAR ESCENAS QUE MI MENTE SE PLANTEÓ DESDE ANTES DE EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR ESTE FIC. ME PUSE EN MODO FANGIRL Y ESTO FUE LO QUE ME SALIÓ._

 **Capítulo IV** **  
** **El precio del triunfo**

Era tarde y la noche estaba empezando a refrescar, un clima que empezaba a ser poco propicio para estar en la calle. Pero no importaba, ahora nada importaba. En ese momento su mente se sentía bloqueada, nublada por el enojo.

\- ¿Cómo se atrevió?... - dijo Ash entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños y caminaba de un lado a otro en el jardín de la casa donde creció en Pueblo Paleta- ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

El joven maestro pokemon apenas podía creer que su propia madre se negara a contarle de qué había hablado con _ella_.

-Misty vino de visita hace unas semanas- había empezado a narrarle y a Ash le costó mucho trabajo ocultar que sudaba por la ansiedad de escuchar los detalles- Desde hace varios días quería decírtelo, pero... -suspiró- te has vuelto difícil de abordar.

 _¿Difícil de abordar? –_ dijo para sus adentros, pero prefirió no decirle nada, todo con tal de que le dijera qué tanto andaba contando su vieja amiga.

-¿Y…?- preguntó luego de que su madre guardara silencio por un instante.

-Pues, sólo puedo decir que me preocupa un poco esa chica.

-Pero ¿de qué hablaron? ¿qué te dijo? - insistió un poco desesperado- ¿Fue algo sobre mí?- se le salió decir.

-Hijo, creo que lo que hablamos es algo personal. Ella confió en mí y no tengo porqué contarte los detalles, y menos cuando tú no has permitido que me meta en tus asuntos.

Ash no encontró algún argumento contra eso, cuestión que lo enfureció un poco más, detestaba no tener la razón. Por ello prefirió alejarse de su madre sin reparar en el hecho de que ella estaba preocupada por su vieja amiga.

 _De todos modos, por mi mamá fue que todo esto empezó_ – dijo para sí, tratando de buscar responsables y culpables de sus propios dilemas.

Había sido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él cumplió 18 años a su madre se le ocurrió regalarle un teléfono móvil. Aunque él sospechó que era un obsequio más para ella que para él, pues se lo dio para que estuviera más en contacto "ahora que viajas solo", le dijo en aquella ocasión.

Él, por su parte, había estado muy ajeno a la tecnología y agradeció el detalle sin encontrarle en ese momento una aplicación útil en su vida. Fue sólo unas semanas después que el teléfono sonó, Ash incluso recordaba su desconcierto pues ni siquiera sabía cómo sonaba ese aparato. Aquel día le llegó su primer mensaje de texto proveniente de Misty, en el que decía que su madre le había dado su nuevo número. Desde ese momento comenzaron a enviarse textos que iban desde los temas más simples como el clima, hasta conversaciones muy profundas respecto al entrenamiento de pokemons.

En esos días aún no existían todas esas cosas de las redes sociales (que por cierto, al joven maestro pokemon no le interesaban); sin embargo, él era feliz compartiendo con _ella_ de alguna manera su cotidianidad, y muchas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo durmiendo hasta altas horas de la noche sólo conversando; incluso, sonriéndole a la pantalla del teléfono tan sólo con ver una notificación de un nuevo mensaje.

Era curioso, siempre habían mantenido una amistad basada en el "exceso de honestidad" y casi siempre tendían a molestarse. Este nuevo medio de conversar los hacía ser más "ligeros" en su trato.

 _O quizá la madurez, los años, la distancia… o algo más –_ llegó a pensar en alguna ocasión.

Así pasaron los meses. Y a pesar de estar muy ocupado preparándose para participar por tercera ocasión en la Liga Naranja, Ash no dejaba pasar ni un solo día en pensar, aunque fuera un poco, en Misty.

Y eso comenzó a asustarlo.

La puerta de la entrada de su casa se abrió y Delia Ketchup salió. Se sentía mal por no saber cómo acercarse a su hijo, temiendo que, en situaciones que desconocía, él estuviera herido, al igual que su vieja amiga.

-Ash, hijo. Está haciendo algo de frío, entra a casa.

Él detuvo su ir y venir- No quiero- respondió tajante.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo también quiera ser discreta… con asuntos que ni siquiera son míos?

-¡Sólo quería saber qué te dijo! ¿De acuerdo? Y, a menos que haya sido algo malo sobre mí, no le veo problemas a que me digas.

-¿Y por qué _ella_ tendría que decir algo malo de ti Ash?- atajó su madre- ¿Qué le hiciste?

 _Atrapado por tus propias palabras_.

El muchacho tardó un poco en responder – Ya sabes cómo es _ella,_ que se la pasaba molestándome. Además por qué piensas que YO soy el que hizo algo… ¡¿Qué carajos te dijo que te pones de su parte?! – soltó un poco sorprendido por hablarle así a su propia madre.

Hubo un silencio. Delia resintió más que nunca el ver en lo que se había convertido su único hijo, su propia sangre, su gran amor.

La mujer tragó saliva y con ojos cristalinos respondió – Porque en últimos años sólo te has dedicado a alejar y herir a los demás.

Ash se quedó callado, nuevamente incapaz de encontrar argumentos. Sin decir una sola palabra, cruzó el jardín y se fue de ahí. Estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba espacio.

Caminó algunas calles y, obviamente, a esas horas de la noche y en un lugar tan pequeño como Paleta, sólo encontró abierto un pequeño bar.

Ash conocía aquel lugar sólo por fuera cuando, siendo un niño, pasó por ahí cientos de veces sin tomarle importancia. Al entrar se sintió algo cómodo, se trataba de un sitio pequeño pero discreto, sin mucha gente y cada quien metido en su asunto. A diferencia de los lugares de moda que en ocasiones visitaba en Ciudad Lumiose, aquí nadie lo volteó a ver con total indiscreción.

-Un whisky- dijo y se quedó solo en el extremo de la barra. Su solicitud fue atendida rápidamente y sin charla.

 _Perfecto._

Sin embargo, esa calma no duró mucho. Una persona se acercó y se sentó junto a él. Colocó su cerveza en la barra y le habló.

-Buenas noches Ash.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gary? – respondió.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, sólo beber algo y quizá pensar también.

-¿Ahora también eres filósofo?

El joven investigador rio – Ay Ash – suspiró – Sólo alguien que quizá puede entenderte.

-¿Tú, Oak?

Hubo otro silencio y Gary suspiró de nuevo. Iba a comenzar de nuevo con Ash, no iba a dejar pasa la oportunidad de hablar con él -¿Sabes? Hoy en la tarde te equivocaste.

-¿Ah sí? Y según tú en qué.

-Que después que renuncié a ser entrenador, me fue más fácil estar protegido por el nombre de mi abuelo… La verdad Ash es que ha sido más difícil. Todo el mundo espera que yo sea como él, o me toma en cuenta por mi nombre y no por lo que realmente hago. Parece como si el apellido Oak me quitara el derecho a equivocarme. No ha sido fácil.

El moreno no respondió, así que Gary continuó hablando – Es la historia de siempre ¿sabes? Todo el mundo espera demasiado de mí… Por eso creo poder entenderte Ash – dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras que el aludido ni siquiera había probado la suya - Cuando éramos chicos, y comenzamos nuestro viaje, tenía un séquito de personas que me "admiraban" y "apoyaban". Lo peor es que yo me creí todo aquello y sentía que yo era lo máximo... Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así, que al subirte a ese escalón era muy fácil marearse…- hizo otra pausa - ¿Y sabes Ash? Cuando dejas que la gente te infle y eso se te sube a la cabeza, la caída es lo peor… Cuando yo caí ya nadie estuvo ahí, creí que me habían dejado _solo_ , pero creo que siempre lo estuve.

-¿Esto es terapia para ti o para mí? – habló por fin con cierta ironía.

-Pensé que podría ayudarte la experiencia que he tenido.

-La diferencia es que yo sí tengo el talento para…

-La diferencia es – lo interrumpió, aunque alzando ligeramente la voz, nadie volteó a verlos– que yo era un niño malcriado y tú eres un hombre arrogante.

Silencio. Aunque Ash no iba a tolerar ese trato - Y si soy así, y obviamente no soy agradable, por qué estás diciéndome todo esto.

-Porque para mí sigues siendo un amigo. Y dudo mucho que últimamente alguien haya tenido el valor de decirte la verdad a la cara, ni siquiera tus actuales compañías, que no son tus amigos; y los amigos de verdad no tenemos miedo de decirte las cosas como son.

De nuevo hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-¿Y tú?- dijo su propia voz en su mente, recordando aquel paseo con Misty en Ciudad Celeste- ¿No crees que a veces también eres "poco sutil"?

-¿Yo?- expresó _ella_ en un tono que más que indignado sonó juguetón- Para que lo sepas, otros chicos no se han quejado de mi trato.

-Al menos eres "poco sutil" conmigo- él había dejado de caminar y se detuvo esperando una respuesta.

La pelirroja se adelantó un par se pasos y de pronto se volvió hacia su amigo – Porque tú no eres los otros chicos… Además, apuesto a que nadie te dice las cosas como yo. Anda, sigue caminando y no te quejes.

Esa conversación lo llenó y lo dejó sumido en un montón de emociones que creyó ya fuera de su vida. Era cierto, nadie era con él como Misty y él no trató nunca a nadie como a _ella._ Nunca sintió como con _ella._

-Ya sé – interrumpió Gary sus pensamientos – Piensas que yo no sé nada, pero hay muchos rumores que te rodean; y no sólo sobre tus éxitos o las ridículas historias rosas con la rubia de Kalos. Sé que estás muy solo.

Normalmente Ash le hubiera reclamado, pero cada frase de su otrora rival lo dejaba más vulnerable y no quería seguirle el juego.

-Además, ya estaba aquí en Paleta cuando tu amiga pelirroja vino a ver a mi abuelo- aquello alertó a su cerebro- Tus amigos te han dejado.

No soportó más y reaccionó ante aquello. Si su madre no le había dado respuestas, Gary lo haría.

-¿Qué sabes de eso? – se volvió por fin hacia él para cuestionarle - ¿Qué le dijo al profesor?

-Tranquilo, sé poco. Fue una charla entre ellos. Conmigo apenas cruzó unas palabras, me dijo que estaba haciendo varios cambios y que ahora había cosas que ya no importaban.

-Pero qué dijo de mí- cuestionó exaltado.

-¿Por qué piensas que todo tiene que ser sobre ti?

-Porque ella y yo…- comenzó a decir pero bajó la voz para continuar – Porque entre nosotros pasó algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso y si ella dice algo al respecto… estaré en grandes problemas.

Gary lo miró por un instante en silencio y suspiró – Basta. Es momento que vayas aclarar todo – se puso de pie abandonando su cerveza con menos de la mitad consumida – Vamos, antes de que a alguno de los dos se nos ocurra ponerse ebrio.

Ash estaba confundido – ¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos ahora mismo a Ciudad Celeste, si salimos ahora llegaremos antes del amanecer.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Ya es hora de terminar con el interrogatorio sobre su visita, seguramente también le hiciste preguntas a tu mamá; así que vamos allá ¿o te afecta verla?

-Cla…claro que no – se puso igual de pie, por movimiento involuntario tomó su whisky y de un solo sorbo vació el vaso.

No quiso admitir que aquello le deshizo la garganta y le sacudió el cerebro. Ash, poco acostumbrado a beber, había quedado más confundido. Quizá debía aprovechar ese estado y momento para de una vez darle punto final al asunto.

Con todo y el aturdimiento accedió a irse con Gary, pagó las bebidas de ambos (dejando incluso una jugosa propina) y subió a la camioneta del joven investigador pokemon.

Ash sentía que estaba en "modo automático". Sin tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer: volver a verla. Jamás imaginó que aquello sucedería y menos que él sería quien la buscara precisamente en Ciudad Celeste. La última vez que estuvo ahí, se juró nunca mirar atrás. No volver.

En silencio, Gary conducía y salía del pequeño pueblo donde ambos nacieron, tomando camino hacia aquella ciudad. La carretera lucía sin tránsito, nada parecía alterar el trayecto, excepto el recuerdo de aquella vez.

El maestro pokemon empezó a dormitar y sus sueños se convirtieron en una repetición de lo que sucedió en aquella época. Era como si de nuevo tuviera 19 años, acababa de ganar por tercera vez la Liga Naranja y ello le valió que los reflectores comenzarán a verlo. Su nuevo objetivo era la Liga Índigo, había escuchado que en los últimos años había subido mucho su nivel y ahora era reconocida como una de las competencias más complicadas a nivel mundial.

Estaba entusiasmado por volver a participar en la liga de su región natal y la que había sido su primer sueño, el que tuvo desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, también estaba un poco nervioso, por fin la volvería a ver. Había mantenido comunicación prácticamente diaria con _ella_ en el último año y ahora podría hablarle en persona. No podía negarlo, había aplazado el reencuentro tanto que en ese momento la última medalla que le faltaba era la que su amiga pelirroja poseía.

Con mochila al hombro, siete medallas en el bolsillo y su inseparable Pikachu como acompañante, arribó a Ciudad Celeste y fue directamente al gimnasio.

Sin duda, no encontró exactamente lo que esperaba. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. Espectadores (y uno que otro fan) ansiosos por ver el gran espectáculo acuático de la líder del gimnasio. Al final, Ash y Pikachu se quedaron sentados en la acera, sin medalla, sin duelo y sin boletos para entrar a la función.

El moreno ahora recordaba con claridad lo nervioso que estaba mientras esperaban. Pasó más de una hora diciéndole a Pikachu lo absurdo que era que la gente hiciera fila para ver a Misty y sus pokemons nadar. Desde luego, con ello sólo ocultaba la ansiedad que él mismo tenía por estar adentro y verla. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron de frente, y ahora ya no eran unos niños, él era un joven que se enfilaba a ser un maestro pokemon, probablemente ya era más alto que _ella,_ su voz ya había cambiado y su complexión era más atlética.

 _¿Y ella?_ – se había preguntado en silencio. Sería ya toda una joven, con todos los atributos que ello implicaba.

Apenas unos segundos antes de que su imaginación empezara a volar, las puertas del lugar se abrieron y decenas de personas comenzaron a salir. Ash y Pikachu se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la entrada. Pasaron unos minutos en los que gente se dispersó y sólo permaneció un pequeño grupo de personas, quienes esperaban a la líder del gimnasio Celeste para saludarla o expresarle su admiración.

Entonces sucedió. Una cabellera pelirroja se abrió paso entre el grupo. Una chica alta y delgada se acercaba a la gente y las saludaba con una sonrisa. Ash de pronto sintió algo en su estómago, era como volar sobre Charizard a gran velocidad y de repente sentir vértigo en los movimientos bruscos. Sentía algo en el estómago, no podía definirlo como algo horrible porque de pronto necesitó más de esa sensación.

Todos los admiradores de su amiga se marcharon y fue Pikachu el que reaccionó. Misty lo reconoció y el pokemon saltó hacia sus brazos.

-¡Hola, hola, hola! – expresaba la chica alargando cada vocal.

\- Ho… ho… hola- se acercó el muchacho sin tener muy claro cómo actuar. Era extraño, de pronto tuvo el impulso de abrazarla como saludo.

 _Qué locura, por qué lo haría. Jamás lo había hecho pero de la nada surgió la idea._

-¿Ash? – expresó la chica con una sonrisa que al moreno le pareció… ¿linda?

-Pues claro- respondió tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por esa sensación extraña – Cómo es que Pikachu está aquí si no es conmigo.

-Tonto- dijo entre dientes – Además no me avisaste que vendrían.

-Pues vengo a desafiarte a un duelo. Voy a competir en la Liga Pokemon, ya sólo me falta tu medalla – presumió.

-Ajá, claro. Pues eso no se va a poder.

-¿Qué?

Puso un leve gesto de fastidio. Ash sonrió, hasta ese gesto le parecía divertido. Era curiosa la percepción que tenía ahora de _ella_ , era su amiga de la infancia pero ahora tenía un toque diferente, un poco más femenina pero sin perder su esencia.

-Vamos Mist ¿Acaso crees que no puedo ganarte? Anda Pikachu, dile que he mejorado mucho en estos años – la criatura, que permanecía en los brazos de la pelirroja, sólo emitió su sonido característico un poco resignado a la forma en que ellos se llevaban.

-Como siempre crees que esto se trata de ti- suspiró mientras bajaba a Pikachu – Todo es culpa de mis hermanas, cuando se les ocurrió la "brillante" idea de hacer shows en el gimnasio no pensaron que el Comité de la Liga nos pediría que formalizáramos el asunto para evitar confusiones con los entrenadores que desafían al gimnasio. Así que nos prohibieron tener batallas los fines de semana.

-¿Es una broma? Misty, hoy es sábado.

-Te felicito por saber leer el calendario, si me hubieras avisado que vendrías te lo hubiera advertido.

Ash se le acercó, sin pensarlo la sujetó del brazo, atrayéndola un poco y con voz suave le dijo: Sólo quise sorprenderte.

Se quedaron un momento así. Cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos y Ash se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que era naufragar en el mar que había en los de _ella._

-Bu… bueno, no esperas a que te dé la medalla sólo por venir – dijo Misty luego de varios segundos- ¿Verdad?

-Cla…claro – la soltó.

-Así que si me lo permites, quisiera disfrutar mi día libre ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ash había pasado las últimas semanas viajando por toda la región de Kanto reuniendo sus medallas, así que un día más relajado no le vendría mal. Además, sin poder usar el gimnasio, no tenía nada que perder; y en compañía de Misty, más bien tenía mucho por ganar.

Después de años de ir de un lugar a otro, trabajando y esforzándose tanto, el muchacho casi olvidaba lo agradable que era un buen descanso. Y ese día lo guardó muy en el fondo de su corazón como uno de los mejores de su vida.

Conoció Ciudad Celeste con la mejor anfitriona. Su amiga se esforzó para que recorriera el mejor lado del lugar. Y no sólo eso, su compañía le era muy grata. Con _ella_ podía hablar por horas de pokemons (algo que a ambos les apasionaba) y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía con la confianza de hablarle sin rodeos, ser auténtico con _ella_.

Después de muchos meses manteniendo comunicación constante, no les fue difícil volver a encajar, ser los buenos amigos de siempre, con las pequeñas bromas y discusiones de siempre pero ahora con algo distinto.

 _¿Madurez? Ella es diferente y yo también-_ pensó el joven cuando la invitó a comer y ambos permanecían muy juntos examinando la única carta de menú que les dejaron.

Esa cercanía y los fugaces roces que de pronto surgían no eran tan comunes antes. Tampoco, cuando niños, le parecían tan agradables.

Aquel paseo fue casi redondo. Miradas, sonrisas, incluso alguno que otro comentario, que terminaban en incómodos silencios. Hasta Pikachu, como su fiel compañero de siempre, fue lo suficientemente discreto para alejarse un poco de ellos cuando la situación se prestaba.

 _Todo un cómplice._

Fue algo sorprendente para Ash. Qué había pasado en todo ese día que había olvidado por completo su intención de obtener la medalla Cascada y ahora su cabeza estaba llena de _ella_ , de su voz, su risa, su cabello, sus ojos, hasta su olor y… sus labios.

Fue un poco abrumador para él cómo se perdió tan rápido en _ella_ ¿Realmente quería sentirse así de vulnerable siempre?

Entonces, su mente sufrió una sacudida aún peor.

El atardecer llegó. Ash estuvo a punto de decirle a Misty que aquella iluminación natural le favorecía mucho al tono del cabello pero no quería verse como un tonto y sólo sugirió acompañarla a casa.

-Mañana tendré otra función y no podremos disponer del gimnasio… -pareció que dudó un poco en agregar- Pero podríamos volver a salir, es decir, vernos… ya sabes.

-Pika pi, pikachu- intervino el pokemon.

-Ah, así que Ash quiere ver el espectáculo – miró a la criatura y luego a su entrenador.

-Pi- respondió afirmó.

-Bueno… es que es curiosidad de porqué viene tanta gente sólo a verte nadar.

-Sólo a verte nadar- lo imitó con tono burlón- Oye, mis pokemons y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho en hacer algo entretenido y que ayude a ganar unas monedas extra para mantener el gimnasio y el acuario.

Él sonrió- Tranquila, ya veremos.

Puso sus ojos en blanco – Mira, te los mostraré.

Lo hizo pasar al gimnasio. Hacía tanto que no estaba ahí que poco lo recordaba. Convenientemente Pikachu encontró a viejos amigos, pokemons de Misty. Los chicos decidieron que estaba bien si los dejaban y ellos continuaban su recorrido.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte baja del edificio. Donde se encuentra el acuario. Era tarde y los últimos visitantes estaban abandonando el lugar. Con entusiasmo saludaron a Misty y Ash se sintió orgulloso de _ella_. Todo el día se habían topado con gente que la saludaba, sin duda era una chica muy apreciada en la ciudad.

Entonces Misty se dedicó a explicarle cada uno de los procesos que aplicaba en el entrenamiento de sus pokemons. A Ash le encantaba intercambiar puntos de vista e información útil. Era impresionante cómo _ella_ era la única persona con la que podía mantener una conversación así. Una relación así.

Las luces se apagaron. "Es el sistema automático", aclaró la chica. Mientras tanto él se puso nervioso. Por qué seguir ahí, casi en la oscuridad, solos.

-Ah… ese… ese Gyarados se ve bastante fuerte- dijo de pronto ante el incómodo silencio que empezó a formarse.

-Es de los mejores- respondió y se llenó de orgullo. No le había sido sencillo crear empatía con él. Suspiró.

Ash se sorprendió a sí mismo observándola y no pudo evitar sonreír – Me alegra que lo lograras.

-¿De qué hablas? – lo miró _ella._

-De todo esto. Tú sí lo lograste, te convertiste en una gran entrenadora de pokemons acuáticos y la mejor líder de gimnasio en Kanto, o al menos eso dicen todos.

-Ay Ash, no seas tonto. Tú también estás a poco de alcanzar tu sueño, señor triple campeón de la Liga Naranja.

Lanzó un bufido- Ni me recuerdes eso, me hicieron una entrevista al respecto y me sentí tan tonto.

-Acostúmbrate. Al paso que vas serás muy popular. Sólo espero que no se te suba a la cabeza- bromeó.

Él se encogió de hombros- No lo sé… ¿Sabes? A veces siento que estoy corriendo detrás de algo que nunca podré alcanzar… - se sinceró como no lo haría con nadie más – Me da miedo ser como mi padre, que sacrificó todo, a mi mamá y a mí, por ser el Maestro Pokemon que nunca llegó a ser.

Nunca hablaba de su padre, ni siquiera con su mamá. Incluso fue un tema que dejó pasar cuando falleció; en aquel entonces, Ash continuaba estudiando en la región de Alola y con el pretexto de estar muy ocupado no quiso tocar el asunto. Sin embargo, más allá de algún reproche por el abandono, Ash temía repetir su historia y por eso nunca dejaba de trabajar.

 _Ella_ se le acercó – Eso no sucederá – le sonrió y Ash sintió de nuevo algo en el estómago.

-¿Y… tú has sacrificado mucho? – preguntó.

-No realmente. Esto es lo que deseaba pero me hubiera seguir viajando. Seguir conociendo gente, ya sabes. Aunque sé que a veces no puedes tener todo lo que quieres.

-¿Te refieres a… algún chico? – soltó sin pensarlo mucho y temió que le daría un buen golpe en la cabeza o por lo menos un reclamo, pero _ella_ respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Tal vez. He salido con algunos pero nada importante que vaya más allá de un par de citas.

 _¡Rayos! Qué pasa, estoy sudando._

-Bueno, no todas podemos tener la misma suerte que May- continuó Misty luego de un silencio.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Se ve que no te enteras de nada. Ella y Drew son novios y la relación pinta muy formal.

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, el hecho de que sean rivales de profesión, no significa que no puedan relacionarse así.

-Solo digo que es extraño. Como si tú y yo… - qué iba a decir – no importa - otro silencio – Bueno, hace poco Clemont llamó para contarme que "por fin" Serena y él estaban saliendo. Sólo llamó para decirme eso. También fue raro.

Misty se rio y aunque le gustaba ese sonido, no comprendía la razón -¿Qué? Oye, de qué te ríes.

La pelirroja rio aún más. La chica sabía perfectamente que el amigo de Ash quería "marcar su territorio" pues, por lo que sabía, la "amiguita" de Kalos estaba muy interesada en Ash. Y obviamente él ni se enteraba.

-Dime Mist- insistió casi riendo, contagiado por la risa de su amiga.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo… - suspiró y soltó de pronto- ¿Y tú? ¿Alguien importante?

Y ahora por qué le latía el corazón así.

-¿Yo?... No, nunca lo ha habido. No…

-…tengo tiempo para eso- completó su amiga- Más bien, no hay una dispuesta a seguir tu ritmo de vida.

 _Tú sí lo harías-_ pensó.

-No importa. Ni siquiera he pensado en chicas o he besado a una- terminó casi apagando su voz.

Y entonces sucedió. Apenas terminó de hablar, se miraron y dieron un paso para acercarse. Frente a frente, el espacio se empezó a acabar entre ellos. El llamado a juntarse aún más, era demasiado fuerte. Era como una necesidad.

Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el cálido aliento de su amiga, justo en ese momento todo el espacio entre ellos se acabó y sus labios se unieron en un breve beso. No se había dado cuenta que en algún momento y cuando los abrió, se encontró con el rostro de Misty, desconcertado, sonrojado y más hermoso que nunca.

Aunque fue un pequeño roce de labios. El joven se sintió muy bien. Nunca había besado a una chica. Sus únicas experiencias eran unos besos en la mejilla que en un par de ocasiones le habían dado unas chicas; y aquel extraño momento en el que Serena se despidió de él con beso en su frente. Todo eso hacía muchos años.

Esto había sido muy diferente. Y ahí no terminó. Hubo unas risas nerviosas, como si fuera una señal implícita de que no había estado mal y quizá tampoco sería malo si volvía a suceder. Qué importaba, no tenían testigos, ambos eran solteros y sólo eran un par de amigos. Sólo estaban probando.

Ese primer acercamiento llamó a otros. Los besos se volvieron más largos, más intensos. Incluso llegó un poco de contacto. Ash se atrevió a atraer más el cuerpo delgado de la chica y retenerlo entre sus brazos. _Ella_ correspondió recorriendo un poco su espalda con las manos e instalándose al final en su nuca. La técnica inexperta de ambos fue madurando poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de estar haciéndolo bien pero se sentían muy acoplados uno con el otro.

A Ash le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así, probando aquellos labios perfectos, explorando más esa boca y sintiendo el cuerpo de su amiga tan cerca del suyo. Sin embargo, aquella atmósfera se rompió cuando escucharon que se aproximaban unos pasos.

-¿Misty eres tú? – se escuchó la voz de Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas de la pelirroja. Para cuando apareció ante ellos, ya se habían separado. Ash fingía mirar muy atento un estanque (donde, por cierto no había ningún pokemon a la vista) y su amiga miraba el piso como si hubiera una mancha que quería quitar limpiando con la suela de su zapato.

-Ah hola – dijo la recién llegada algo confundida- No sabía que estabas acompañada … Ah pero si es tu nov… - pareció dudar en decir- tu amigo.

-Hola buenas tardes.

-Noches, querrás decir. Perdón si interrumpí algo, sólo me extrañó ver aún abierto.

-Descuida, yo… ya me iba… Sólo voy por Pikachu… - se dirigió a _ella –_ Bueno, te veré mañana- se sintió un poco tonto al no saber qué más decirle o si acercarse para despedirse.

Tal como dijo, fue por Pikachu y se retiró del lugar. Pasó la noche en una pequeño hostal para entrenadores pokemon que estaban de viaje. Todo el tiempo se sintió mareado, confundido, como si acabara de bajar de un violento vuelo. Todo el tiempo permaneció en silencio.

Fue hasta que se acostó a dormir, que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho – _La besé… y fue increíble –_ sonrió y sospechó que aquella noche no dormiría porque _ella_ invadía sus pensamientos. No se equivocó.

-Hey… hey… despierta- le habló Gary ahora, en el presente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnoliento. Ya no se sentía mareado por el whisky.

-No sé. Eres raro para dormir, te pusiste algo inquieto.

-No he descansado bien últimamente- se talló los ojos y se percató de que casi ya amanecía. También se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de Ciudad Celeste – Rayos, cuánto me dormí.

-No lo sé, todo el camino – respondió el muchacho sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Luego de un silencio Ash preguntó sin ser muy consciente de sus palabras – Y… ¿tienes novia?

-¿Me estás invitando a salir o qué? – le dijo en tono burlón.

-No seas idiota, sólo curiosidad. Supongo que eres un tipo muy ocupado y no hay tiempo para esas cosas.

-Siempre hay tiempo para todo. Y sí, tengo novia. Es una gran mujer, es fotógrafa. Justo ahora está viajando por la región de Hoenn, recolectando imágenes para un libro sobre pokemons insecto.

-Vaya, debe ser complicado no estar juntos.

-Un poco pero ambos somos conscientes de nuestros objetivos – suspiró.

Ash, que odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos de la misma manera que no le gustaba entrometerse en los de los demás, se dio cuenta de porqué le preguntó eso.

 _Después de los besos y… todo lo que sucedió, no pude, no pude imaginármela lejos de mí. No me sentí capaz de continuar persiguiendo mi sueño. Ella distorsionó todo lo que siempre quise tener…_

Sí. Esa había sido una parte.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos – anunció Gary cuando vieron el letrero que daba la bienvenida a aquella ciudad.

Ash sintió algo en su pecho al caer en la cuenta de que estaba ahí. De nuevo ahí, en Ciudad Celeste, donde en algún momento pensó que había dejado algo muy importante. Y era momento de buscarlo o convencerse de que nunca existió.

 **Continuará…**

 _LISTO. AQUÍ_ _ALGO_ _DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ENTRE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA Y SU (CÓMO DECIRLO) EXPERIENCIA AMOROSA. PERO, OBVIAMENTE, NO TERMINA LA COSA AHÍ Y TENDRÁ QUE SEGUIR ENFRENTANDO SU PASADO Y, SÍ, LO QUE LE DEPARA SU PRESENTE. Y LA COSA SE PONDRÁ QUE ARDE._

 _BUENO, YO ESTABA MUY TENSA POR LA APARICIÓN YA MÁS DE LLENO DE MISTY Y SU CONVIVENCIA CON ASH, ASÍ QUE ESPERO NO HABER DECEPCIONADO. LA VERDAD ES UN PERSONAJE MUY PADRE Y MÁS SU INTERACCIÓN CON ESTE MUCHACHO._

 _BIEN, COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO EL FAVOR DE SU TIEMPO DE LECTURA Y, SI ES EL CASO, SUS COMENTARIOS. ANDY, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU ORIENTACIÓN Y SIEMPRE AMENZARME (DIGO, MOTIVARME) PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA Y POR DARTE TIEMPO DE ECHARLE UN OJITO A LOS AVANCES._

 _ESPERO LEERLOS PRONTO PORQUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ MÁS EXPLICACIONES._

 _PD. ESPERO YA NO ODIEN TANTO A ASH._


End file.
